El amanecer de los sueños
by Kirana-Taisho
Summary: Capitulo 10 arriba: "Una vez comience mi enfrentamiento con tu padre, mas te vale que no te metas" " Te dejare pelear, pero si la cosa se pone fea, te protegeré" "Aquella chica no parecía ser su Kagome. Se movía tan rápidamente, que casi parecía una ninja" InuxKag
1. Prologo

**He aquí mi nuevo fanfic… si que he desaparecido mucho tiempo… asi que gomenasai, pero pos… espero les guste.**

**Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Coman frutas y verduras (?)**

**Prologo**

_Japon, 1589._

El bello paisaje del japon antiguo, en el monte fuji era inigualable. Frente a uno de los lagos había una pequeña aldea oculta… lugar que pertenecía a la gran familia Higurashi. Todos respetaban a su terrateniente, Saiko Higurashi. Sus hijos habían muerto, dejando a su cuidado a 3 nietos de sangre, y dos adoptivos. Los dos últimos llevaban por nombre Bankotsu, quien era un joven muy atractivo, de cabello negro como la noche recogido en una trensa, y Renkotsu, el mayor… con una mirada determinante. Su inteligencia sobrepasaba a la de cualquiera de sus hermanos, o incluso, de los jóvenes que conocía. Los dos jóvenes de 9 y 14 años, que el hijo del terrateniente había encontrado y mantenido a su cuidado. De su sangre, eran Souta Higurashi… de 16 años. Un chico inteligente, audaz y valiente. Tenía a cuanta chica merodeaba a su alrededor completamente enamorada de él. Tenía el cabello del mismo color de Bankotsu, a diferencia de que el lo mantenía corto.

Las hermanas menores eran un par de gemelas, de seis años. La mayor llevaba por nombre Kikyo Higurashi. Ella era conocida por, a pesar de su temprana edad, ser la mas bella de todos a su alrededor. Siempre vistiendo con los mejores kimonos confeccionados con la mas fina tela traída de otros países. De actitud tranquila y seria. Su largo cabello negro azabache era completamente liso, y siempre lo llevaba suelto. Y finalmente, la mas chica de los hermanos Higurashi, llevaba por nombre Kagome Higurashi. De cabellera negra azabache, la cual cortaba con la espada de su hermano menor cada que esta crecia, ojos chocolates, tan profundos que cualquiera que la veía, quedaba embelesado. Lo único diferente de esta niña a sus hermanos, era que ella era la única que salía del castillo, vestida con ropa de aldeana… para visitar a su mejor amigo.

_ senpai – dijo ella llegando a una cabaña, cerca del lago. Del lugar salió una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra, mirándola tiernamente.

_ pequeña Kagome, deberías estar en el castillo con tus padres.

_ No me gusta – dijo ella haciendo un puchero.- ¿no sabe donde…? – su pregunta fue interrumpida por la mujer.

_ si buscas a mi hijo, esta en el bosque con su padre.

La niña agradeció a la bella mujer y se dirigió al bosque en busca del niño. Lo encontró jugando con una pelota, al lado de su padre… o más bien, padrastro. Ella saludo desde donde se encontraba, llamando su atención.

_ Kagome – dijo el niño emocionado. Ese niño, al que la princesa quería tanto… llevaba por nombre InuYasha Youkai. De cabellera negra como la de su madre, y ojos de un gris plateado tan bello que cualquier chica podía embobarse en su penetrante mirada.

Ambos niños, amigos desde que tenían memoria, adoraban jugar donde nadie los interrumpiera… en un pequeño campo de flores en el centro del bosque, al cual ellos llegaban gracias a las marcas que habían hecho en los arboles. Siempre que Kagome escapaba e iba a su casa, se dirigían a aquel hermoso lugar… para platicar sobre todo lo que les incomodaba.

Pero ni el padre del niño, ni el terrateniente estaban de acuerdo con aquella bella amistad.

El terrateniente, mirando desde uno de los balcones del castillo, llamo a uno de sus lacayos y lo mando por la princesa. Mientras el padre del niño se lo llevaba a rastras del lugar. Habian prometido volver a verse, pero jamás imaginaron… que la familia Higurashi se iria de aquella pequeña aldea,dejando a ambos amigos de la infancia… separados para siempre.

_ ¡Kagome! – grito InuYasha, corriendo detrás de la carreta de su amiga. Esta simplemente le miro tristemente por la ventana… con lagrimas callendo a mares por sus ojos.

_ adiós… InuYasha.

**Jeje… que tal heeee….. este fanfic lo había comenzado a subir, pero en mi otra pagina (que verán en mi perfil). Dejare de subirlo haya… pues cambiaron la manera de llevar la pagina, y ya no le hayo como subir. InuYasha lleva su apariencia de humano… y si prestan atención, sus ojos como humano son del color de la plata (o eso me parece a mi) Espero les guste.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**12/02/12**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Bueno… aqui el primer capitulo listo… **

**Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takashi.**

**Historia basada (Basada, realmente, le cambie como el 70% a la trama original) en Onimusha Dawn of dreams.**

**01 – La llegada de ella… la chica de la que todos hablan.**

Habian pasado ya ocho años. Aquel joven a quien la tristeza había invadido por la perdida de su mejor amiga… finalmente, había podido superar aquel dolor. Un tiempo después de la partida de la princesa… su madre había enfermado… y al poco tiempo, fallecido. Ahora el joven vivía en la cabaña de su madre, únicamente acompañado por un pequeño niño de cabellos rojos, a quien había aceptado a su cuidado dos años atrás.

_ Maestro InuYasha – dijo el niño llegando a su lado, con una espada en sus brazos. El joven volteo su vista hacia el pequeño y le sonrio tiernamente. Acaricio su rojiza cabellera, revolviéndole el cabello.

_ deberíamos empezar nuestra caminata diaria… no crees? – dijo el chico de dieciséis años.

_ claro – contesto. El nombre de ese pequeño niño era Shippo. InuYasha lo había encontrado un tiempo atrás… caminando por la aldea, completamente solo y con ropas viejas y feas. Este le había ofrecido hospedaje en su casa, una cena y algo de ropa. Al poco tiempo, Shippo le había pedido a InuYasha que le permitiera ser su aprendiz. El joven de ojos grises lo acepto amablemente, y el niño pronto comenzó su entrenamiento. Ahora era bastante fuerte, y ayudaba en lo que podía a su maestro.

Salieron de la cabaña muy animados, siendo muy bien recibidos por los aldeanos. InuYasha había tomado a su cuidado aquella pequeña aldea, y por ende todos lo querían y respetaban. El se dirigió a su primer destino… la cabaña de la anciana que lo había cuidado en cuanto el quedo huérfano.

_ anciana Kaede – dijo, entrando a la cabaña. La noble mujer volteo su mirada para encontrarse con el chico, sonriéndole tiernamente.

_ ¿Cómo estas InuYasha? – pregunto.- ¿ya has desayunado?

El joven asintió, regresándole la sonrisa a la mujer.

_ vengo a preguntarle si por casualidad no ha llegado alguna petición de ayuda.

_ dejame pensar – dijo ella agregando una planta aromatica al estofado que estaba preparando. InuYasha la ayudo con algunos vegetales… lavándolos y picándolos para agregarlos al estofado.

_ Pues no ha habido ninguna llamada de ayuda – dijo una vez terminada aquella labor.- lo que si hubo fue una petición.

InuYasha miro a Shippo, y este asintió.

_ lo que sea esta bien – dijo sentándose en el suelo pacíficamente.

_ una niña ha estado merodeando por las aldeas vecinas… de entre doce y catorce años de edad – miro al chico.- dicen que se ha escapado de su casa… y necesitan tu ayuda para encontrarla y llevarla de regreso con sus padres.

InuYasha se levanto del lugar en el que estaba, sacudiendo sus ropas con sus manos, y quitando los pocos cabellos que se habían adelantado a su rostro y no le permitían ver. Se despidió de la anciana, y salió a la aldea. En el lugar pregunto a varias personas acerca del suceso que Kaede le habia platicado… Habian comentarios acerca de que era una chica que buscaba el bien en todas las aldeas que se encontraban cerca del monte fuji. Otros acerca de una joven guerrera que destruia Youkai en todo alrededor… ¿Tan fuerte era aquella chica?

Despues de terminar con las preguntas se dirigio al bosque, acompañado siempre por el pequeño Shippo.

Cerca del lugar… en un claro en el centro del bosque habia una chica. Sus largos cabellos negro azabache estaban recogidos en una coleta alta con un liston blanco. Vestia una hakama blanca y un kimono corto sin mangas ensima, abierto a ambos lados de las piernas, de color rosa pastel. aEscucho ruidos cerca de ella, y desenvaino la espada que estaba a su costado derecho.

_ ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto, mirando hacia el lugar en el que habia escuchado aquellos ruidos. De entre los arboles salieron dos hombres, al parecer borrachos… que la miraban de una manera asquerosa para ella. Uno de los hombres se acerco a ella, haciendo que la chica elevara su guardia.

_ ¿Qué hace una tan hermosa jovencita sola en los alrededores? – pregunto el que se acerco. El otro igualmente se dirigio hacia ella, y ambos intentaron acorralarla. Ella apunto con su espada a la cabeza de uno.

_ no deverias ser tan violenta… no te haremos daño – dijo el que tenia la espada al cuello. El otro se aprovecho de que ella no estaba prestandole la mas minima atencion, y la tomo por detrás, evitandole escapar.

_ quedate quieta jovencita… y asi te juro que no sufriras en lo mas minimo.

Ella les miro con repugnancia, escupiendoles a la cara. Aprovecho el hecho de que se distrajeran, y los ataco, sin intencion de matarlos. Estos simplemente calleron al suelo, abrumados por el ataque de la joven.

_ si quieren que les perdone la vida… - apuntandoles con la espada.- cooperen y diganme… ¿Dónde se encuentra Naraku Youkai?

_ n..no sabemos – dijeron ambos hombres asustados. Ella acerco mas la espada al cuello de los tipos, cuando escucho sonidos cerca. Los hombres aprovecharon para fugarse. En cuanto ella iba a ir tras de ellos, un chico de cabellos largos negros la detuvo.

_ tu debes ser la chica de la que todos hablan… ¿no es asi? – levanto la mirada, encontrandose con un par de ojos café chocolate, tan hermosos que lo dejaron sorprendido. La joven se acerco a el y apunto con la espada al cuello de este.

_ no tengo la mas minima idea de que demonios estas hablando – dijo ella molesta.- pero, a juzgar por la vestimenta que llebas puesta – el joven llevaba puesto un hakama negro, ahori rojo y una armadura de un rojo mas oscuro.- eres uno de los guardianes de por aquí… asi que contesta – le miro desafiante.- ¿Dónde se encuentra Naraku Youkai? – repitiendo la pregunta que habia hecho instantes atrás. El joven no se dejo para nada intimidar, al contrario… empujo como pudo la espada de la chica y desenvaino la propia, apuntando al mismo lugar que ella lo habia hecho.

_ eres buena – dijo sonriente.- pero no intimidas a nadie con ese comportamiento impropio de una chica de tu edad… pues, ahora yo juzgandote por tu apariencia, no has de pasar los 13 años de edad.

Ella le ataco molesta por el comentario, pero no logro hacer mucho. De un habil movimiento, lanzo lejos la espada de la chica, y a ella la tumbo al suelo.

_ nada mal para una pequeña niña – dijo, haciendo que el coraje de ella creciera.- pero eso no es suficiente.

Envaino su espada y comenzo a caminar hacia el bosque. Ella se levanto y le volvio a apuntar con su espada.

_ nombre – dijo molesta. El volteo la mirada desinteresadamente, y dijo:

_ no me parece buena idea decirtelo… pero espero que con el simple hecho de que sepas que me llamo InuYasha… regreses a tu pueblo natal.

Noto como la chica se sorprendia. Entonces tuvo la oportunidad de verla perfectamente. Su tamaño no era muy grande, y con la ropa que llevaba puesta… lograba pasar por una niña de unos ocho años. Pero al mirar su rostro, y una pequeña pertuberancia en su pecho, supo que no era asi. Y peor aun… reconocia esa mirada confusa del color del chocolate… una chica que jamas imagino que volveria a ver.

_ eres…

_ si te interesa saber mi nombre - dijo ella sacudiendose la ropa.- basta con que me llames Kikyo… Kikyo Higurashi.

_ ¿Kikyo? – pregunto. Por eso la mirada de la chica le parecia familiar… pero no recordaba tanta calides en ella. ¿Cómo era posible encontrarse con la hermana gemela de su mejor amiga en esos instantes?

_ si, idiota… mi nombre es Kikyo… y solo te dire que yo misma me encargare de matarte… Hanyou.

Ella no lo creia. No podia ser que aquel hanyou fuera el InuYasha que conocia de siempre. Y si era verdad… era la mejor oportunidad para llegar al lugar donde Naraku Youkai se encontraba. InuYasha se quedo atonito ante la respuesta de ella… ¿hanyou?, que acaso no reconocia al amigo de su hermana… ella sabia perfectamente que el era completamente humano. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

_ No puedo entender que demonios te pasa por la cabeza… Kikyo, pues soy el InuYasha que conoces desde niño, completamente humano.

_ si es asi… demuestralo.

_ te llevare a mi casa… y ahí hablaremos con mas facilidad.

Kikyo se molesto ante la propuesta de InuYasha, pero no tuvo mas remedio que seguirle. Envaino su espada y camino detrás de el. Pronto, Shippo les dio alcanze, pues no se comparaba su velocidad a la del joven de ojos grises.

_ maestro InuYasha – dijo cansadamente.- finalmente ha dado con la chica.

Miro hacia atrás del joven… quedando sorprendido.

_ princesa Kagome – dijo feliz. Ella abrio sus ojos sorprendida, pero rapidamente recupero su postura seria, y dijo afigurando estar molesta.

_ ¿Cómo osas confundirme con la idiota de mi hermana? – pregunto. InuYasha le miro seriamente… como detestaba que Kikyo se dirigiera asi a su hermana menor… esperaba que con el tiempo madurara, pero al parecer no fue asi.

_ ese no es el lenguaje correcto para una princesa – dijo molesto. Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la aldea, sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Shippo les miraba extrañado. Nunca habia oido de una princesa que hablara como hablaba la princesa Kikyo… ademas de que la presencia que sentia no era la de la susodicha. Reconocia muy facil aquella prescencia. Llegaron al anochecer a la cabaña de InuYasha.

_ si gustas darte un baño… cerca de aquí hay unas aguas termales. Regresa unicamente con la Yukata, pues te prestare algo de ropa – se dirigio a una caja, y saco de ella un hermoso kimono azul cielo, con detalles en rosa y blanco. Tambien saco un par de chancletas de epoca, y una Yukata limpia.- toma.

La chica tomo la ropa y se dirigio al lugar del cual hablaba el joven. Recordaba a la perfeccion cuando eran niños, ella, su hermana y su mejor amiga Sango, se fugaban juntas del castillo para disfrutar de las aguas termales… aunque terminaban siendo descubiertas por la madre de InuYasha, y esta las regañaba. Asi que no tardo mucho en dar con el lugar. Se despojo de su ropa, dejandola a la orilla de la tierra, junto a la ropa que se pondria al salir.

InuYasha se habia dirigido a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. No podia dormir junto a Kikyo, asi que habia dejado a cargo a Shippo y el dormiria con la mujer que era casi una madre para el. La anciana lo acepto sin vacilar ni un poco, siempre sonriente. Incluso le ofrecio de cenar. El habia dejado en la cabaña algunas frutas para que Shippo y Kikyo comieran, asi que el podria disfrutar tranquilamente de la comida de la honorable mujer.

La princesa finalmente habia terminado su baño. Se vistio con la ropa que InuYasha le habia dado, dejando su cabello completamente suelto, aun escurriendoce por el hecho de estar mojado. Se dirigio a la cabaña, encontrandoce con un Shippo bastante serio… que la miraba como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo. No queria tratarlo mal… pero tendria que hacerlo para no ser descubierta.

_ ¿Qué ves mocoso? – pregunto, maldiciendoce en los adentros. No le gustaba tratar asi a los niños, pero se suponia ella era la princesa Kikyo, quien siempre era fria y cruel con la gente que no fuera como ella.

_ ya deje de actuar… el maestro InuYasha no esta aquí.

_ ¿a que demonios te refieres? – visiblemente molesta, pero completamente nerviosa por dentro.

_ se muy bien que usted no es la princesa Kikyo… si no su hermana menor… Kagome Higurashi – dijo… dejando a la chica sorprendida y asustada… ¿Cómo era posible que ese pequeño niño la hubiera atrapado?... eso seria el fin de su importante mision.

**Que tal heee. Como pueden ver… la chica en si es Kagome y no Kikyo… pero, ¿Por qué se esta haciendo pasar por su hermana gemela?, eso lo sabran pronto (jeje… soy tan mala que no les dire nada hasta que tenga el capitulo listo XD) Espero les haya gustado… y si gustan dejarme Rewiews… genial… si no, pues igual, al menos lo leen XDDD.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**21/02/12**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Enseñanza del dia: hagan ejercicio (?)**

**02 – Arboles de Cerezo.**

El silencio inundo la habitación. Shippo miro interrogante a la chica que yacía frente a él, completamente sorprendida y en estado de Shock. Era imposible que el hubiera descubierto eso así tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta que las dos hermanas eran técnicamente iguales físicamente. Esperaba que el niño no fuera a decirle a nadie sobre su verdadera identidad: La princesa del clan Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi.

_ Júrame por favor que no se lo dirás a tu maestro – dijo la azabache en cuanto salió de aquel estado. El pequeño siguió mirándole seriamente.

_ El maestro InuYasha lleva mucho tiempo esperándole a usted, princesa… ¿está de acuerdo en que guarde semejante secreto? – ella asintió. El niño simplemente suspiro.- De acuerdo. Pero será usted la que le explicara todo si alguna vez se llega a enterar.

_ muy bien – dijo sonriéndole. Al menos ya no tendría que comportarse fríamente cuando estaba con el niño, lo cual la hacía sentir mejor. Detestaba tratar mal a las personas, pero tendría que soportarlo un tiempo más. Aunque estando sola con Shippo podría ser ella misma, estando con InuYasha tenía que ser lo contrario, para no ser descubierta por este.

_ Creo que mi maestro dejo un poco de comida para nosotros – Ella miro tiernamente como el niño intentaba alcanzar un platón con frutas que estaba arriba de un mueble. Camino hacia su lado, tomo el platón y sonrió.

_ toma – entregándoselo. Comieron tranquilamente y se acostaron a dormir en uno de los futones.

En la cabaña de Kaede, InuYasha yacía acostado en el futon extra que la anciana tenia, intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero, la imagen de su amiga de la infancia llegaba rápidamente a su mente, espantándole el sueño. Se sentía realmente mal. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían separados todavía?, ansiaba mirar aquellas orbes chocolates, acariciar su larga cabellera Azabache mientras la abrazaba tiernamente. Pero, era de esperar que a la edad que la joven tenía, estuviera ya casada, o al menos comprometida. Y no podía salir con Kikyo por el simple hecho de que se pareciera a ella. Ambas eran completamente diferentes, y terminaría lastimándola. Finalmente durmió, aun pensando en aquello.

A la mañana siguiente, la azabache se levanto del futon y lo acomodo. Tomo el kimono que InuYasha le había dejado y se lo puso, tomo una fruta para luego dirigirse al lago a lavar su ropa. Tenia pensado en cuanto esta secara continuar con su travesia, se despederia de InuYasha… o tal vez se iria sin que este se diera cuenta. Era lo mejor. Al terminar de lavar, extendió su ropa en el tendedero de InuYasha, y comenzó a buscarle…Recordo que el le había dicho que tendrían que hablar, pero no quería que por accidente supiera que ella es Kagome.

Lo encontró recargado en la pared de una de las cabañas, viendo hacia el cielo.

_ hey… Hanyou – le grito. Este la miro algo molesto, y luego suspiro.

_ ¿quisieras dejar de llamarme asi? – pregunto.- que parte de soy un humano no entiendes.

_ ¿para que me querías? – dijo ella… evitando responder aquello. Ni siquiera ella sabia porque razón seguía llamándole asi. Recordaba que tenia que atrapar a un Hanyou, y habia sentido esa presencia cuando lo habia encontrado. Vaya que se habia equivocado. Mas sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que la esencia del joven era la misma que un hanyou. El suspiro y se rasco la nuca, para luego mirarle seriamente.

_ Tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte.

Ella se estiro levemente y luego le miro interrogante.

_ habla.

El joven suspiro. Era difícil realmente preguntar aquello que tenia pensado preguntarle, pero si no lo hacia, se volveria loco. Bajo la mirada algo apenado y se decidió a preguntar.

_ como es ahora… tu hermana?

La chica suspiro. Busco la manera en la que pudiera responder, sin parecer que presumía de si misma. Lo único que sabia a la perfeccion era acerca de su habilidad en batalla.

_ Ha entrenado tan duro que ni siquiera Bankotsu puede derrotarla – recordando las veces que habían peleado, siempre saliendo victoriosa ella. El joven pelinegro siempre la consentía, mas sin embargo en batalla era bastante estricto, a tal punto de incluso hacer cortes al cuerpo de su hermana.

_ no me refiero a eso…- bajo la mirada, sonrojándose por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar.- es hermosa?

Ella se sonrojo, por que preguntaba aquello?, claramente, muchos de los aldeanos decían aquello de ella, que incluso opacaba a su hermana gemela, pero jamás habia imaginado que su amigo de la infancia preguntara algo asi.

_ Somos gemelas… asi como me vez a mi, es mi hermana…

Ocultando su sonrojo con su larga cabellera. El chico fácilmente habia notado aquello, que ella se habia sonrojado. Sonrio, tal vez por el hecho de imaginarse que si a su hermana le decía bella, a ella también… pues eran idénticas físicamente. Por unos instantes, el habia pensado que a quien tenia en frente era Kagome, y no Kikyo. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente, subiendo el sonrojo de la chica… mas sin embargo esta intento soltarse. Sabia a la perfeccion que se suponía el la tenia por Kikyo, y de alguna manera le dolia… En cuanto se alejo de el le propano una cachetada, luego tomo un palo y pego este al cuello del chico…

_ como te atrevez? – Afigurando estar molesta, mas sin embargo, miro como el chico le prestaba atención a otra cosa.

Giro su cabeza y vio que la aldea estaba rodeada de arboles de cerezo, los cuales brillaban con mucha fuerza. Las raíces de estos comenzaron a moverse y atrapar a los aldeanos. Los que ya habían sido atrapados, se transformaban en cadáveres, que atacaban a los jóvenes. InuYasha desenvaino su espada, y comenzó a atacar también, dándose que aquellas personas se hacían polvo. Cada vez comenzaron a haber mas personas, que siguieron atacando a matar. Kagome tomo una pala que encontró al lado de una cabaña, rompió su kimono liberando sus piernas, y ayudo al joven.

Aquellos seres que habían derrotado minutos antes, comenzaban a levantarse nuevamente. Que demonios sucedia?, acaso eso era causado por los arboles de cerezo?... pronto a la chica se le vino una idea… si los arboles de cerezo eran los que controlaban a aquellos cadáveres, lo único que restaba era cortarlos.

_ ¡InuYasha… corta los arboles! – grito. El susodicho asintió, y se dirigió a aquellos, derribando uno por uno, mientras ella con la pala trataba de hacer tiempo, atacando a los cadáveres aquellos. En cuanto el ultimo árbol cayo al suelo, todos aquellos cadáveres desaparecieron. Ella suspiro, y tiro al suelo la pala. InuYasha se tiro en el suelo agitado…

_ ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto completamente sorprendido. La chica se acerco, deteniéndose frente a el. Al levantar la vista y ver la vestimenta de la chica, se sonrojo completamente. La forma en que habia roto el kimono dejaba poco a la imaginación. Sus largas piernas quedaban al descubierto hasta poco antes de donde estas se juntaban, mostrando finalmente la figura de la chica. Esta noto que el joven la miraba detenidamente, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

_ deja de mirarme asi – molesta. Le ayudo a levantarse y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia el lado contrario del chico. Desde ahí vio a Shippo, quien se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, completamente asustado. Llego a su lado, agitado…

_ ¿estan bien? – pregunto preocupado. La chica asintió, y comenzaron a caminar a la cabaña. Ella iba por delante de InuYasha, acompañada del niño, y dejándolo a él a una distancia hacia atrás. Realmente le sorprendia que Kikyo fuera asi. En algunos instantes la veía alegre y linda, y en otros seria, fría y violenta. No recordaba que ella fuera asi. Kagome iba completamente sonrojada, la cual era la razón por la cual habia decidido irse donde el no le viera el rostro. Se sentía completamente apenada por el hecho de que su kimono se hubiera roto mas de lo que ella esperaba, pero aun mucho mas por como el chico la miraba. Sabia que aun la miraba.

Llegaron a la cabaña, y antes de entrar, ella tomo su antigua ropa. Pidio que los chicos se quedaran afuera mientras ella se vestia. Se quito el kimono roto, dejándose únicamente la Yukata. Sobre esta se coloco la hakama blanca y el kimono rosa que llevaba en un principio. Recogio su cabello en una coleta alta al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, dejando algunos mechones sueltos por enfrente.

Al salir se dio cuenta que InuYasha llebava colgando un morral lleno de frutas, y Shippo igual. El mayor se acerco a ella.

_ la aldea ha quedado completamente destruida – dijo seriamente.- tenemos que investigar que fue lo que paso… asi que iremos a la aldea vecina. Ahí vive un amigo que podría ayudarnos.

Ella asintió, y se dirigieron a buscar una carreta. En cuanto tuvieron esta comenzaron con su viaje. La siguiente aldea quedaba a dos días de en la que se encontraban, siguiendo el rio. InuYasha conducía la carreta, mientras Shippo y Kagome iban en la parte de atrás, platicando tranquilamente. El chico les escuchaba, sintiendo como ella comenzaba a comportarse nuevamente de forma alegre. Realmente no lo entendía.

La chica por unos instantes volteo a donde se encontraba el, mirándole tiernamente. No le gustaba tener que aparentar ser la chica que tanto le odiaba, pues sabia a la perfeccion que Kikyo no lo sentía una buena persona, pues ella le quería demasiado. Deceaba poder decirle que era ella, su querida amiga de la infancia… Kagome, pero temia que este la odiara por haberle mentido.

_ Se que me estas mirando… Kikyo – dijo InuYasha, volteando a donde ella estaba. La chica se sonrojo, y miro hacia otra parte…

_ sencillamente, me interesa ver hacia donde vamos – dijo fríamente. Pronto la noche se hizo presente, y tuvieron que detenerse. El joven saco de su morral tres manzanas, ofreciéndoles una a cada uno.

_ ¿como es todo en la aldea donde estan viviendo? – pregunto el muchacho. Ella comenzo a pensar.

_ pues, es una mansión bastante grande, en una de las ciudades a las orillas de estas tierras. Esta llena de mucha vegetación, e incluso… este rio llega hasta ella – dijo apuntando al rio que corria al lado de ellos.

_ en verdad?

_ sip. Mi hermana y yo comúnmente nos escapamos de la mansión y nos damos un buen chapuzon en el agua. Aparte de que haya también hay aguas termales.

Y siguieron platicando, hasta que finalmente el sueño les gano y terminaron durmiendo en el verde pasto…

**GOMENASAI…**

**Se que me tarde demasiado en subir el capitulo, pero es que no tenia internet , y aparte de ello tampoco tenia imaginación (podrán ver como los últimos momentos del capitulo estaban de la patada XD). Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, prometo que procurare no tardarme tanto en subir cada capitulo n.n**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**31/03/12**


	4. capitulo 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… unicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi…**

**Enseñansa del dia: Lean por lo menos treinta minutos al dia.**

**03 – Oscuridad de la noche.**

El amanecer no habia tardado en hacer su aparición. Los tres jóvenes se levantaron del piso, guardaron todo lo que habían utilizado y lo cargaron en la carreta. InuYasha alimento a los caballos, mientras la princesa y el pequeño Shippo desayunaban. Vieron el rio que corria justo al lado de ellos, contando los animales que veian pasar. No era lo mas divertido del mundo, pero al menos les entretenía bastante. La chica suspiro.

_ ¿Cuánto dijiste que nos llevaría este viaje? – pregunto al joven de ojos grises.

_ depende – contesto este.- Para mañana en la tarde deberíamos estar ya en la aldea. Pero todavía queda saber si tendremos que seguir viajando.

Ella bostezo, y luego le miro nuevamente. Su larga cabellera, la cual el dia anterior se veía mas hermosa que la de cualquier chica, en esos instantes estaba revuelta. El lazo se habia aflojado, dejando el agarre flojo. Algunos mechones ya habían salido de este agarre. Su ropa estaba algo desacomodada, teniendo el kimono casi al revez. Suspiro pesadamente, acomodándose la ropa. Luego solto su cabellera, cepillándola con las manos. No tenia ganas de recogerlo nuevamente, por lo que simplemente ato el lazo en su cabeza como si se tratase de una diadema, dejando un coqueto moño al frente.

_ hay que reanudar nuestro viaje – dijo InuYasha, subiéndose a la parte delantera de la carreta. Ambos subieron juntos a la parte tracera, y el mayor hizo andar a los caballos. Realmente aburría el pensar que todavía faltaba bastante para llegar a aquella aldea. Por unos instantes, la princesa se recargo en la madera que dividia la parte delantera de la tracera, con un brazo cubriendo su cabeza. Estaba cansada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo. Los días antes de llegar a la aldea de InuYasha, habia estado durmiendo en las aldeas vecinas, por lo cual no le habia tocado dormir a la interperie. No entendía porque tenían que ir hasta una aldea tan lejana, teniendo varias cercas de la del chico.

_ ¿porque vamos a esa aldea? – pregunto. El chico volteo por unos instantes la mirada hacia la chica, y luego regreso a mirar al frente.

_ Tengo un conocido en esas tierras que nos puede ayudar – dijo tranquilamente.

Ella le miro confundida… ¿un conocido?... ¿acaso seria quien ella imaginaba?

_ dime una cosa Kikyo – la chica le miro. Finalmente habia recordado la razón por la que quería hablar con la joven el dia anterior. Nuevamente comenzo a sentirse mal, sentirse incomodo por el hecho de pensar que su querida amiga estuviera ya casada. El deseaba realmente verla, y confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella desde ocho años atrás, pero primero debía saber aquello.- Tu hermana… ¿esta casada?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, la chica bajo la mirada. Aun no se encontraba casada, mas sin embargo si comprometida. Solo deseaba que cuando se mostrara como quien en verdad es, pudiera encontrar una manera de evitar aquel matrimonio. No le gustaba la idea de casarse con alguien que realmente no amaba. Ademas de que aquel chico amaba a otra.

_ ella… esta comprometida – dijo seriamente, levantando la mirada y causando la tristeza del chico. Investigaria mejor, puesto que si esta no amaba al chico de quien estaba comprometida, el evitaría aquel matrimonio. Pero, en el caso de que aquella si estuviera enamorada, regresaría a su aldea… dejándole ser feliz. Ella noto claramente la tristeza del joven, y le sonrio tiernamente.

_ pero se que de alguna manera te gustaría escuchar que ella no esta enamorada – le dijo tranquilamente. Y era verdad, por lo único por lo que tenia que casarse era para conseguir las tierras que el abuelo le heredaría, lo cual solo podría ser posible si ella estuviera casada. El pronto se sintió aliviado de alguna manera, aunque aun asi no podía hacer nada. Cuando los hombres importantes, como el abuelo de Kagome, decidían algo, no importaba si lastimaban a su familia, hacían lo que querían.

El sonrio, y continuaron su camino. Shippo les miraba confundido, pues no entendía de que estaban hablando. Llamo la atención de la princesa, para poder platicar tranquilamente con ella. InuYasha volteaba la mirada para verles de vez en cuando. El ver a aquella chica le hacia recordarla, recordar a la joven que lo habia aceptado desde niña, a la joven de la que se habia enamorado.

Kagome sintió la mirada de InuYasha sobre ellos, y se sonrojo levemente.

Pronto cayo la noche. Aun tenían un largo viaje por delante, asi que habían decidido detenerse a descansar. Comieron algunas frutas de las que Shippo llevaba, mientras platicaban amenamente de cosas sin sentido. Apagaron la fogata y se acostaron a dormir. En la mente del joven, uno de los tantos recuerdos que vivio con la princesa Kagome, su Kagome, vinieron a su mente…

_El estaba cortando unas maderas, para preparar el baño tanto de el como el de sus padres. En ese entonces tendría unos seis años. Ya era lo único que faltaba para tener la tarde libre con su amiga de la infancia, y habia quedado en que iria al lago con ella. Una vez hubo terminado aquello, se fue al lugar donde siempre se encontraban…_

__ InuYasha senpai – dijo la pequeña, mirándole tiernamente. Llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con adornos de flores de cerezo, y su corto cabello recogido en media coleta de lado._

__ Lamento haberla hecho esperar, princesa Kagome – haciendo una reverencia. Ella hizo un puchero y se acerco a el…_

__ no me gusta que me llames princesa – dijo molesta.- tu y yo somos amigos, no? – sonriéndole tiernamente. El asintió, y se dirigieron a donde tenían pensado ir. Kagome llego corriendo, entrando al agua con rapidez. El pequeño se quito el ahori, dejándose únicamente la Hakama, y brinco al agua… Comenzaron a jugar, mojándose o haciéndose bromas._

__ Senpai…_

__ dime – le dijo sonriente…_

__ te quiero – el niño se sonrojo…_

__ yo también prin… Kagome – sonriéndole de igual manera._

Ruido… un fuerte ruido hizo al chico despertar de su alegre sueño. La joven princesa estaba gritando, atrapada en los brazos de un hombre bastante corpulento, mientras el pequeño estaba agarrado de su kimono…

_ Maestro InuYasha – grito asustado. El joven se levanto de golpe, tomando su espada, y apuntando al cuello de aquel hombre.

_ suéltala – dijo repleto de Ira, pensando claramente que la chica que estaba en brazos de aquel hombre era su Kagome. Y no estaba equivocado, la joven princesa de cabellos azabaches, que en esos instantes decía ser Kikyo, estaba siendo secuestrada. El hombre sonrio socarronamente…

_ obligame – mientras pasaba sus grandes y asquerosas manos por sobre la pierna de la princesa, levantando su kimono. La ira dentro del joven de ojos grises creció. Sin contenerse, ataco al hombre. Este solto a la chica, sintiendo como la espada de InuYasha atravesaba su cuello. Una vez el hombre falleció, el regreso la mirada a la chica, abrazandola con fuerza…

_ Menos mal que no te hizo nada, Kagome – dijo asustado. Ella estaba igual o peor. ¿La habia descubierto?. Pero ¿Cómo?, si ella hacia muy bien el papel de su hermana, nada podía delatarla. El joven cayo en cuenta de lo que habia hecho, y se separo sonrojado, mirando hacia otro lado.- Lo siento Kikyo… volvi a confundirte con tu hermana.

Ella se sintió aliviada, pero triste a la vez. No quería que el la viera como Kikyo, no soportaba el no poder abrazarlo, platicar con el como cuando eran niños. Suspiro y le miro tiernamente.

_ gracias por salvarme – dijo, volviendo a su apariencia seria y engreída. Sacudio su Kimono, y luego le miro amenazante.- no me vuelvas a confundir de esa manera…

El asintió, y regreso a donde estaba momentos antes, acostado mirando al cielo. Esperaba pronto volver a verla, lograrlo antes de que ella se casara, para poder hablar con ella…

Pronto amaneció, y ellos continuaron su travesia. No pensaban que llegaran tan rápido a aquella aldea como lo habían hecho, pero al cabo del medio dia ya se encontraban Ahí. La gente corria de un lado a otro, comprando alimentos, ropa o cosas asi. Llegaron a un templo, justo cuando un hombre de cabellos negros, y ojos azules salía del lugar…

_ Cuanto tiempo Hermano – dijo InuYasha, acercándose a el.

_ wow, hace mucho que no te pasabas por aquí… dime, ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? – se abrazaron tranquilamente. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse.

_ amigo, te presento a la princesa Kikyo – dijo, apuntando a la joven.- Kikyo, el es Miroku, seguro te acuerdas de el…

_ claro que me acuerdo de el – dijo aparentando estar molesta, cuando en verdad estaba que brincaba de felicidad. El joven se acerco a ella, tomando su mano.

_ que hermosa se a puesto, princesa, la ultima vez que la vi estaba asi de pequeña – mostrando el tamaño de Shippo. Ella sonrio amablemente.

_ claro, gracias…

El se alejo de la princesa, bastante sorprendido, pero algo abrumado por su comportamiento… se acerco a InuYasha y le susurro al oído.

_ ¿siempre es asi de arrogante? – la joven lo escucho. Tomo un Palo que estaba al lado, y con este le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza, que le saco un enorme chichon…

_ no vuelvas a hablarme asi…

**Jojo… que tal. Aca yo entristeciéndome porque tengo un solo rewiew (), pero animos, se que aunque no comenten abra por ahí una personita escondida aunque sea que lee mis historias. Se esta poniendo padre, en el siguiente capitulo ocurrirá algo que de seguro están esperando… asi que no se lo pierdan.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**21/abril/2012**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Aprendizaje del día: ya se me acabaron los aprendizajes TT0TT**

**04 – Identidad a Flote, Kikyo aparece…**

Duraron un largo rato hablando. Miroku escuchaba con atención la explicación del grupo, sobre el problema que acontecía. No entendían realmente que era lo que estaba pasando, como por ejemplo… ¿Qué ocurría con los arboles de Cerezo?, ¿o porque los muertos se estaban levantando? Una vez terminaron de explicar, el joven quedo pensativo.

_ no tengo la menor idea de que está pasando –dijo seriamente.- lo que si te puedo decir es que, sea lo que sea, es algo grave.

InuYasha asintió. Sabia a la perfección que todo aquello era grave, y podría traer grandes consecuencias. Por eso era que había decidido acompañar a Kagome… bueno, a Kikyo… bueno ¡a quien sea! Con tal de encontrar al causante de todo eso. Miro a la chica, la cual se notaba levemente asustada. El se levanto de donde estaba, y salió de la cabaña. Miroku y Kagome le miraron tranquilamente, hasta que Miroku se decidió a hablar.

_ debo suponer que usted es la Hermana gemela de la pequeña Kagome, ¿no? – pregunto, volteando la mirada hacia la chica. Ella asintió.- y, ¿Cómo esta ella?

_ no veo por qué ha de estar diferente – dijo fríamente.- es la misma niña llorona de siempre.

El joven le miro algo molesto… pero de alguna manera sabia que aquel siempre había sido el comportamiento de la arrogante princesa, contrariando a su hermana de dulce pensar.

_ no debería hablar tan mal de ella – dijo seriamente.- contando con que ella es mucho más querida que usted por los aldeanos.

_ Eso a quien le importa – grito, aparentando estar molesta. InuYasha regreso a la cabaña, y se sentó junto a su camarada.

_ ¿Por qué hay tanto revoloteo afuera? – pregunto.

_ La gente se está preparando para un nuevo festival proclamado por el terrateniente– dijo Miroku tranquilamente, mientras ambos jóvenes le miraban confundidos.- un nuevo festival de flores de cerezo.

_ eso no es nuevo – dijo InuYasha, suspirando.- ese festival es demasiado común.

_eso lo sé, pero es la primera vez que se hará ese festival aquí – se levanto de donde estaba, y camino hacia una enorme caja que estaba junto a la puerta. Al abrirla, tomo un kimono y lo extendió.- no estoy seguro de cómo es en otros lados, pero aquí se entregara en sacrificio una mujer al terrateniente. A mi punto de vista no es bueno, pero si digo algo me lincharan. Esto lo vestirá esa mujer.

El kimono era bastante lindo. De un color rosa pastel, con bordados blancos y rosa oscuro, que formaban flores de cerezo. Cada una de las flores tenía bordados algunos brillantes, el cual era lo que llamaba la atención. Los lazos eran igualmente de brillantes, de color rosa oscuro. Kagome quedo enamorada al instante de aquel Kimono.

_ El terrateniente tiene buenos gustos – dijo maravillada. Miroku le miro confundido.

_ eso usted es quien más lo debe saber… el terrateniente es un Higurashi – ella dejo de lado el vestido para mirar a Miroku de la misma manera en que él le miraba.

_ ¿un Higurashi? – pregunto confusa. Su hermano Bankotsu estaba ayudando a su abuelo, Sota era muy joven aun para ser terrateniente, y Kikyo estaba descansando junto al abuelo… no podía ser Renkotsu, pues el había muerto dos años atrás.- ha de ser un impostor – dijo seriamente.

_ ¿Por qué lo crees Kikyo? – pregunto InuYasha.

_ Porque sé exactamente donde están todos mis hermanos… no es posible que alguno de ellos sea el terrateniente.- ella giro la mirada hacia Miroku.- ¿ya hay una chica que se ofrezca de sacrificio?

_ Aun no

Ella miro a InuYasha.

_ En ese caso, utilizaremos este mentado festival, para adentrarnos en el castillo – tomo el Kimono.- InuYasha, debes aprovechar el festival y entrar al castillo. Yo también entrare, pero como el sacrificio que será entregado al terrateniente.

_ ¿Qué? – pregunto InuYasha sorprendido.

_ me encargare de ponerlo ebrio, y así investigaremos mucho mejor.

_ princesa Kikyo – dijo Miroku.- si usted entra, y el plan no funciona, deberá permanecer como su concubina.

_ Eso lo sé – contesto seriamente.- pero confió en que tu amigo llegara a tiempo a ayudarme.

Entraron dos chicas a la cabaña. Faltaba ya muy poco para el festival, y tenían que arreglar a la joven que se entregaría en sacrificio como concubina del terrateniente. Le ayudaron con algo de maquillaje, a vestir aquel bello Kimono y peinar su larga cabellera azabache. Cuando estuvo lista, fue a buscar al joven guerrero…

_ InuYasha – dijo, entrando a donde estaba el.- ¿listo para comenzar?

El chico volteo la mirada, quedándose embobado con la belleza de la chica. Su Larga y hermosa cabellera azabache estaba suelta, adornada con una diadema que tenía como detalle flores de cerezo, y la habían rizado. Sus ojos estaban delineados levemente con un color blanco y negro, y su boca se encontraba de un color rosa medio. Aquel Kimono era diferente al que ella utilizaba, resaltaba por completo su figura femenina, su esbelta cintura, su abundante pecho. Se sonrojo ante su último pensamiento.

_ C-claro… estoy preparado…

Comenzó a sonar la música afuera de la cabaña, y se miraron sonrientes…

_ es hora – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Salieron de la cabaña, para encontrarse con las acompañantes de la chica, la cual fue llevada en un transporte especial hacia el castillo. InuYasha iba como uno de los tantos aldeanos, figurando simplemente estar viendo el espectáculo. Todos caminaban hacia el castillo, entre cantos, gritos y aplausos. Por todos lados se veían velas rosas, y adornos hechos con la flor del festival. En cuanto llegaron al castillo, la chica bajo del transporte y camino hacia la puerta del castillo, donde estaba el terrateniente acompañado de varios de sus soldados. Intento reconocer a aquel hombre, pero este llevaba puesta una máscara… así que no podía ver su rostro. Hizo una reverencia, y camino hacia el.

_ Tu nombre – dijo el, acariciando la mejilla de la chica. Nuevamente tendría que crear un nombre falso.

_ Sakura – dijo. Aquello quedaba a la perfección con la temática del festival. InuYasha se había separado de todos en cuanto habían llegado al castillo, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera. Debía llegar rápido a la habitación del terrateniente, antes de que este entrara con Kagome. Busco en todas las puertas que encontró, hasta finalmente terminar en una habitación vacía.

_ Maldición… ¿Dónde será?

_ ¿Qué estas buscando? – escucho. Volteo la mirada, encontrándose con otra chica de cabellos largos azabaches, pero estos más lisos que su acompañante, que vestía un Kimono Azul con bordados en blanco. Rápidamente reconoció aquellos ojos chocolates…

_ K-Kagome – dijo Sorprendido, sin imaginarse que la chica le golpearía fuertemente.

_ Soy Kikyo atolondrado – dijo molesta. Eso elevo aun más su sorpresa.

_ No te creo… Kikyo está en estos instantes con el terrateniente – dijo nervioso. Ella abrió los ojos completamente asustada, y preocupada…

_maldición – dijo, haciendo su cabello para atrás.- mi hermana está haciéndose pasar por mi… y el terrateniente es capaz de matarla si sabe quién es…

_ ¿de qué hablas?

_ Mi hermano Renkotsu hizo que todos creyéramos que estaba muerto, pero lo hizo solamente para aliarse con Naraku y heredar las tierras que le pertenecen a Kagome… ¡Es él quien ahora es el terrateniente de estos rumbos!

_ espera… ¿Naraku? – Pregunto sorprendido.- ¿mi padrastro?

_ ¿Qué acaso no sabías que anda por malos rumbos? – pregunto ella. Eso hizo que la preocupación del chico se elevara… Conocía a su padrastro, sabia de que cosas era capaz… y peor aún, si había aconsejado a Renkotsu, el mataría a su hermana si se enterara que es ella.

_ Kagome está en peligro.

La joven se encontraba aun caminando junto al terrateniente, que llevaba puesta su mascara. Entraron a una de las habitaciones, la que al parecer le pertenecía a el, y se quito la mascara, causando la sorpresa de la chica…

_ her… hermano – dijo sorprendida. El chico se acerco a ella, algo confundido, pero igualmente sorprendido. Utilizo la manga de su ahori para limpiar el maquillaje de ella, y poder finalmente reconocerla. La miro con furia, pegándole una cachetada. Ella cayó al suelo, y puso su mano en el lugar donde su hermano la había golpeado… Ella se puso de rodillas en el piso, pues ella imaginaba que la estaba castigando por haberse entregado como concubina.

InuYasha y Kikyo siguieron buscando por las habitaciones, esperando llegar a tiempo al lugar donde estaba la chica.

_ maldición… ya revisamos todas las habitaciones – dijo InuYasha, realmente preocupado. Miro a Kikyo y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba igual… ¿desde cuando se preocupaba por su hermana?

_ esto es ¡Tu culpa! – dijo molesta.- si no hubieras obligado a venir a mi hermana….

_ espera… ¡yo no la obligue! – le contesto de la misma manera.- ella sola dijo que lo haría, de haber sabido que era Kagome, yo no la hubiera dejado hacerlo.

Escucharon un ruido, lo que al parecer era un golpe en la pared. Vieron finalmente una puerta bastante amplia, la cual aun no habían abierto… se dirigieron a aquel lugar tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían, y abrieron la puerta de golpe, realmente asustados y preocupados de lo que estaban viendo. Kagome se encontraba tirada en el piso, con el rostro ensangrentado, mientras Renkotsu los miraba a ellos, manchado de sangre. La ira se apodero del pelinegro, que se acerco al joven y lo tomo del cuello. Kikyo corrió a donde estaba su hermana, para revisar si aun permanecia con vida.

_ sigue viva – dijo aliviada, y haciendo que el joven se distragera. Renkotsu tomo un baston que habia en la habitación, y golpeo al chico con fuerza y huyo por la puerta principal… ellos se miraron confundidos…

_Al menos se encuentra bien – dijo el joven, suspirando pesadamente. Pronto sintio un aroma algo misterioso… un aroma a lumbre, a humo. Volteo la mirada, encontrandose con una misteriosa lámpara. Mas, al reconocer que era, miro a Kikyo asustado…

_ esto va a estallar… - grito. Kikyo quedo igualmente asustada. Si corrian hasta la entrada principal, corrían el riesgo de no alcanzar a escapar. InuYasha se acerco a la ventana, viendo aliviado que justo debajo de ellos estaba el rio… miro a Kikyo y esta asintió. Tomo a Kagome en brazos, y se aventó por la ventana, siendo seguido por la joven… justo cuando la habitación estallo. Calleron al agua, seguidos por los escombros que igualmente caian, y causaron que el agua comenzara a moverse mas rápido, y con mucha fuerza. Perdio a Kikyo de vista, mas sin embargo nunca solto a su amiga. Cuando finalmente lograron llegar a tierra, la recargo en el piso, acariciando su mejilla… al instante en que perdia el conocimiento.

**Jeje… otra vez me tarde, pero mas esta vez si tengo buenas razones…**

**1 – Preparacion Examen de enlace  
>2 – Preparacion examen de admisión a la prepa.<br>3 – Preparacion para el concurso Cosplay que ya es en dos semanas (voy de Ruko Yokune *creo que se escribe asi XD*)  
>4 – convencer a mis padres que me dejen ir a la convención (jeje)<br>5 – haciendo un carrito de carreras para la secundaria  
>6 – Ensayando con la guitarra y con mi voz la canción "Puzzle" de Miku Hatsune, para cantarla en la escuela.<strong>

**Pero pos bueno, he aquí el capitulo XDDD. Realmente se esta poniendo interesante, y viene aun mejor asi que no se lo pierdan. Muchisimas gracias por sus rewiews, seguire con la historia no se preocupen… bueno, me despido…**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**03/05/12**


	6. capitulo 5

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Enseñanza del día: "El respeto al derecho ajeno es la conservación de los dientes" XD**

**05 – Identidad a flote, recuerdos.**

¿Luz?... de un momento a otro la oscuridad que ella sentía comenzaba a iluminarse. Abrió lentamente los ojos, con un poco de molestia a causa de la luz del mediodía, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su hermana gemela. Esta suspiro aliviada al ver que había despertado.

_ Me tenias tan asustada – dijo, sonriendo un poco. Aquella actitud revelaba su preocupación, pues rara vez Kikyo era alegre y amable, y sonreía con ternura. Kagome se levanto un poco, quedando sentada y mirando a su alrededor. Encontró a InuYasha en una esquina, completamente dormido, y sonrió tiernamente.

_ estuviste dormida tres días, y él ha estado cuidando de ti – dijo tranquilamente.- ha de estar cansado.

El estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared. Kikyo se había encargado de quitarle el Ahori y ponérselo como edredón, para que durmiera sin problemas. Sus ojos cerrados se notaban cansados, y en sus labios había una tierna sonrisa. Por unos instantes ella había deseado acercarse y besarle tiernamente. Se sonrojo fuertemente al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

_ deberías aprovechar que él está dormido y explicarme que paso – dijo Kikyo, regresando a su actitud seria.- ¿Por qué escapaste de casa usando mi identidad?

Ella bajo la mirada. ¿Qué podía decirle? Había escuchado a su abuelo hablar acerca de su matrimonio, a pesar de que ella no estaba de acuerdo. Al escuchar aquel rumor acerca de Naraku, y de los arboles de cerezo, había escapado para derrotarlo… y demostrarle al abuelo que no necesitaba de un hombre para heredar sus tierras.

_ Estoy… en busca de Naraku – dijo, algo nerviosa. Su hermana suspiro pesadamente y le miro algo molesta.

_ El abuelo dijo que él se encargaría de atraparle… ¡No tenias porque irte, arriesgando tu vida!

_ ¡El me obligo! – Dijo… también molesta.- Quiero demostrarle que no necesito un esposo para hacerme cargo de las tareas del terrateniente. Ni siquiera tengo la necesitad de un soltado. ¡No me quiero casar!

Kikyo le miro sorprendida. Realmente no entendía porque su hermana se negaba a casarse, si habían escogido a un joven que realmente se llevaba bien con ella. No esperaban que InuYasha se levantara con todo el escándalo que estaban armando, mas sin embargo lo que si esperaban era que no hubiera escuchado el tema del que hablaban. El se tallo los ojos perezosamente, soltando un bostezo, y luego les miro. Al ver que Kagome estaba ya despierta, le sonrió, levantándose del piso y dejando caer el ahori al piso.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto, sentándose a su lado. Ella le miro tiernamente.

_ muy bien, no te preocupes.

El bostezo nuevamente.

_ deberías dormir – sonriendo.

_ Así estoy bien – dijo, sin dejar de mirarla. Realmente se le hacía increíble volver a verla, aunque lo hubiera comenzado a hacer desde unos días atrás. Ahora comprendía porque la chica cambiaba tanto su actitud, por intentar imitar a su hermana. Al recordar la razón por la que ella estaba así, se torno serio. Le pidió a Kikyo que saliera de la cabaña, y esta asintió y salió del lugar. El silencio inundo la habitación, haciendo que Kagome se comenzara a sentir nerviosa.

_ Esto…

_ ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por tu hermana? – pregunto, al parecer algo triste. Ella miro hacia otro lado. No podía decírselo, pues sabía que no la dejaría seguir adelante.

_ Entonces no pensé que fueras tu – le dijo nerviosa, y era cierto, ella pensaba que era un impostor, a causa de la misteriosa combinación de aromas que tenía el chico, que por casualidad no recordaba, y eran iguales a los de un Hanyou.

_ no me has contestado la pregunta.

_ tengo una misión que cumplir – dijo finalmente, aunque sabía que eso haría que él la detuviera.- si te decía que era yo, no me hubieras dejado.

_ ¡si me lo hubieras dicho, no hubieras estado en peligro! – dijo molesto. ¿Qué acaso ella no entendía? El había estado muy preocupado cuando supo quien era en realidad, al igual que cuando la había visto tirada en el suelo y con el rostro lleno de sangre. Ella aun tenía unos cuantos rasguños, y las heridas grandes ya estaban terminando de cerrar gracias a las plantas medicinales de Kikyo.

_ ¡nunca paso por mi cabeza que fuera mi hermano, y mucho menos que quisiera matarme! – grito ella, levantándose de golpe, pero entonces sintió dolor en el abdomen. ¿Qué había pasado, si Renkotsu solo le había golpeado en la cara. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

_ Claro que duele, para salvar nuestras vidas, saltamos desde la ventana de aquella habitación. Aunque caímos en agua, la corriente era muy fuerte… por más que quise no pude evitar que te golpearas – dijo, mirando a otro lado completamente sonrojado. Entonces ella se dio cuenta del por qué. Desde el abdomen hasta parte de sus pechos estaban cubiertos únicamente con el vendaje que su hermana le había puesto. Se metió rápidamente a las cobijas, sonrojada.

_ me pasas mi Kimono – dijo, aun con el rojo encima. InuYasha asintió, dándole un kimono beige con detalles azules, y miro a otra parte, para dejarla vestirse. Ella se puso aquel Kimono, con lazos de color azul, y recogió su cabello en una trenza con su lazo blanco.

_ ¿de qué se trata aquella misión de la que hablas?

Ella le miro. No sabía si realmente contarle todo, o simplemente ignorar aquella pregunta. Al ver que el joven insistía, bajo la mirada.

_ debo encontrar a tu padrastro – dijo nerviosa.- y… acecinarlo. Solo de esa manera, los arboles de cerezo volverán a la normalidad.

InuYasha le miro sorprendido, aunque de cierta manera lo esperaba. Cuando la había encontrado, ella le había amenazando, exigiéndole que le diera detalles de Naraku. Se acerco a ella lentamente, poniéndola nerviosa. Esta comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, hasta terminar topando con la pared, y acorralada por el chico, que la miraba molesto.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

_ Por lo mismo que no te dije quien era… si lo hacía no me permitirías seguir con esto.

_ ¡Al menos podías pedir mi ayuda! – grito, mirándola dolido.- ¿no somos amigos? Yo te protegería en tu viaje.

_ quería demostrar que podía sola, sin ayuda de nadie – dijo, alejando la mirada del joven, completamente sonrojada.

_ ¿Qué no paso por tu cabeza que podías llegar a morir? – dijo, casi en un susurro. No la entendía, ¿Qué razón tenía para demostrar aquello?

_ Si te pedía ayuda, no serviría de nada. Quiero demostrarle a mi abuelo que puedo hacerme cargo de las tierras yo sola… si no lo hago… - le miro fijamente.- tendré que casarme.

Él le miro de la misma manera. De alguna manera, recordaba lo que ella le había dicho en el viaje, que la habían comprometido, pero que no estaba enamorada. Pero sabia que esa no era razón para ponerse en peligro.

_ Kagome… afuera hay unas…-dijo Kikyo, entrando a la cabaña. Se sonrojo fuertemente de ver la posición en que ambos estaban. Ambos se miraron nerviosamente, elevando su sonrojo, y se alejaron uno del otro.- hare como que no vi nada… afuera hay unas tiendas con hermosos kimonos, quería que me acompañaras.

_ Claro… - dijo, corriendo a donde estaba su hermana y saliendo de la habitación. Pronto entro Miroku, encontrándose con su amigo aun con el rojo encima.

_ Ammm… ¿me imagino o me explicas?

InuYasha miro a su mejor amigo. Él era el único que comprendía su situación, pues conocía cada detalle de la vida del chico de ojos grises. Se acerco a el y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

_ Kagome acaba de irse de aquí…

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido, imaginándose la situación, si su amigo estaba sonrojado, nervioso y con el pecho descubierto.

_ ¿Qué le hiciste? – Pregunto…- ¿acaso ella…?

El sonrojo en InuYasha creció…

_ ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? – dijo, realmente apenado. Aunque sabía que aquella pregunta era lógica de su amigo el pervertido. Este arqueo una ceja, como si no creyera en la inocencia de InuYasha.

_ digo… no creo que sea malo. Ustedes ya son adultos, y no puedes ocultar que estas enamorado de ella.

El bajo la mirada. De alguna manera, sabía que aquello por más que intentara no lo podía ocultar, tanto que Miroku, Kikyo, Sango (amiga de la infancia de ellos), Sota y hasta Bankotsu lo habían descubierto, antes de que todos se separaran. Recordaba como todos ellos le habían hecho la misma pregunta… "¿Estas enamorado de Kagome/la princesa?" y el terminaba rojo como un tomate, aceptando aquello.

_ aunque se me hace extraño que ella no lo sepa.

_ y nunca lo sabrá – dijo el joven guerrero.- si ella llegase a enterarse…

_ puede pasar que te diga "yo también te amo" y terminen casados y con hijos…

InuYasha le lanzo una mirada acecina…

_ también corro el riesgo que me rechace y nuestra amistad termine.

Miroku negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que su amigo fuera tan ingenuo? Todos sabían que ellos compartían aquel sentimiento uno por el otro. De no haber sido por el abuelo de Kagome y el padrastro de InuYasha, ellos en ese instante ya sabrían que sienten uno por el otro y tendrían un romance común y corriente como el de muchos. Luego de un rato entraron a la cabaña Kikyo y Kagome, la primera seria y la otra al parecer molesta.

_ regresaremos con el abuelo…

**Wolas… jeje, ahora no tarde en subir el capitulo (Yeah) pero no prometo no tardarme en los siguientes, pues en el capitulo anterior les explique que pasaba. Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte, saludos n.n y gracias x los rewiews…**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**05/05/12**


	7. capitulo 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Enseñanza del día: si realmente quieres algo, esfuérzate ****por ganarlo.**

**06 – Temor a las tierras Higurashi.**

Aquello sorprendió realmente a los jóvenes en la cabaña… ¿Cómo que regresarían a la Mansión? Miraron claramente, por la actitud de la menor de las hermanas, que esta no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de regresar…

_ No puedes obligarla – dijo InuYasha seriamente, mirando a Kikyo. La chica únicamente negó con la cabeza…

_ Es por eso que vendrás con nosotros…

Eso elevo aun más la sorpresa del joven… ¿estaba insinuando que él era el que tenía que obligar a la azabache?… No, el nunca sería capaz de obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiere hacer. Miro furioso a Kikyo.

_ tenemos cosas que hacer en la mansión. Corremos el riesgo de que el abuelo castigue a Kagome por haber escapado, y por negarse a su matrimonio…

_ ¡Entonces para que obligarla! – grito. El sabía que los castigos del terrateniente eran bastante severos. Había sido testigo de la vez que castigaron a Bankotsu por haber tomado comida a una hora que no era… el pobre no había podido sentarse durante mucho rato. Si así era con algo tan sencillo como eso… ¿Qué haría de castigo para la chica, si ella había escapado?

_ InuYasha… cálmate – dijo Miroku, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- De cierta manera es mejor hacer las cosas con permiso de alguien… La princesa no lo está haciendo.

_ Hermana… por favor – dijo Kagome, tomando el kimono de Kikyo, al punto de las lágrimas.- tú sabes que mi abuelo es demasiado cruel cuando se trata de castigos… y a la primera oportunidad que tenga me obligara a estar con Koga…

Nuevamente sorprendido, InuYasha miro a la chica… ¿con Koga? Aquel chico era uno de los tantos amigos que tenían cuando Vivian en la aldea juntos. Usualmente peleaban bastante, pero era muy cuidadoso y gentil. Además, era hijo de uno de los soldados, por lo cual tenía más autoridad que el. Era de esperarse que el terrateniente lo quisiera a él cómo yerno… pero aun así…

_ No iremos y punto – dijo InuYasha, acercándose a Kagome y tomándola entre sus brazos. Ella claramente correspondió su abrazo, mirando a su hermana mayor.

_ Claro que lo haremos. Tu amigo acaba de decirte la razón. Si Kagome quiere evitar ese matrimonio, lo mejor es que vaya y enfrente a mi abuelo en lugar de esconderse…

El joven miro a su amiga de la infancia. Sabía que tanto Kikyo como Miroku tenían razón, si se ocultaban más tiempo solo empeorarían las cosas, el castigo hacia la chica sería peor y el tendría que sufrir por no poderla ayudar. Ella claramente noto en la mirada del chico que había accedido a la petición de su hermana, y se separo de su abrazo molesta.

_ ¿Estás de acuerdo con ellos? – pregunto. No entendía el porqué todos estaban en su contra. Ella sabía a la perfección lo que le esperaba llegando a la mansión, y sabía también que no se podría defender.

_ escúchame… esto no puede fallar – Dijo Kikyo, la cual al parecer ya tenía pensado que hacer en ese caso.- sé que no amas a Koga… y sé que InuYasha sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, ¿o me equivoco? – el chico negó con la cabeza.

_ con tal de protegerla… daría hasta mi propia vida…

Kagome lo miro confundida.

_ entonces… - miro a la menor tiernamente.- ¿aceptarías tu matrimonio si se tratase de tu amigo de la infancia?

Aquello sorprendió a la joven princesa. No se le había cruzado por la cabeza aquella opción, pero tampoco creía que aquello le gustase al joven. Lo conocía a la perfección, y sería capaz de dar la vida por ella… incluso echar su vida a perder con un matrimonio arreglado, pero ella no se lo permitiría. No iba a dejar que él se casara sin amor. Se acerco al joven, negando con la cabeza y con una mirada seria, que esperaba el entendiera a la perfección.

_ No quiero meterlo en mis problemas – regresando la mirada a su hermana.

_ Pero no tienes de otra…

_ ¡Claro que tengo otra opción! – Grito.- terminare la misión que me propuse y le demostrare al abuelo que me puedo hacer cargo de sus tierras sin ningún hombre a mi lado.

El pelinegro la miro unos instantes, sin saber si alegrarse porque ella quisiera superarse, o entristecerse por el hecho de que eso en si… era ser rechazado por la mujer a la que habia protegido y amado desde que era un niño. Tomo la mano de la chica y la llevo afuera de la cabaña, no sin antes dejarles en claro que no quería que se entrometieran. Una vez afuera, ambos estuvieron en silencio unos instantes… hasta que el decidió hablar.

_ No te permitiré que sigas con este viaje – dijo seriamente. Ella le miro algo enojada.

_ ¿Y crees que me vas a detener? – pregunto, mirándolo de manera entre molesta y retadora. Si ella se había podido escapar con gran facilidad de la mansión, la cual estaba custodiada por variedad de guerreros y Youkai, ¿Por qué de él no iba a poder? El chico tomo la mano de ella, jalándola y finalmente acorralándola en un árbol…

_ Claro que puedo – mirándola seriamente. Ella tomo ventaja de la situación y pateo con fuerza una zona específica del chico, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

_ No puedes…

Una vez recuperado hizo lo mismo que unos segundos atrás, mantenerla contra el árbol, con ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza, siendo retenidas por el joven, y la forma en que habia acomodado sus piernas junto a las de ella le evitaban hacer cualquier movimiento a la azabache. Más sin embargo, aquella posición era demasiado comprometedora.

_ Suéltame – ordeno ella, levemente sonrojada.

_ No lo hare hasta que aceptes ir con tu abuelo…

Ella suspiro, y le enfrento directo a la cara, con una mirada fría y molesta.

_ Ya te dije que no lo hare – grito. Al mismo tiempo, intentaba en vano liberarse del agarre del chico, moviendo con fuerza sus brazos y sus piernas en un intento de golpearlo. El capto eso y lo único que pudo hacer para evitarle escapar era usar solo un poco de fuerza. De esa manera, ella menos se podía mover.- ¿Por qué ese afán de querer que yo vaya con mi abuelo?

_ Porque no puedes escapar toda la vida. Y realmente prefiero verte casada – claramente, sintiendo una presión fuerte en su pecho.- que verte muerta.

_ ¿Y quien te dice que voy a morir? ¡No soy débil!

_ ¡Estuviste a punto de morir en brazos de Renkotsu! – grito, a punto de perder la paciencia. ¿Qué ella no entendía aquello? Se aferraba a adentrarse en un peligro demasiado grande únicamente por un capricho, y aquello claramente no le gustaba. Si ella llegase a perder la vida, el no podría continuar.

La chica bajo la mirada. No tenia palabras para contradecirlo, pues de hecho decía la verdad. Ella no habia podido en contra de Renkotsu, y suponía que Naraku Youkai era muchísimo mas poderoso que aquel joven sin cabellera. Pero, ¿rendirse y permitir que su abuelo la apalease como si fuese una niña? Eso jamás lo permitiría. El al parecer logro leer su mente, pues suspiro y le dedico una de aquellas cariñosas sonrisas que la hacían seder ante todo desde que era una niña.

_ Si te sirve de consuelo, no permitiré que tu abuelo te haga daño – le dijo dulcemente, mirándola a los ojos.- Nadie puede tocar a mi linda princesa .

Aquello hizo que ella volviera a sonrojarse, aunque no entendía la razón. El siempre le habia dicho asi desde que tenia memoria, mas sin embargo en ese instante realmente habia acelerado el corazón de la muchacha. El acerco su cara al cuello de la chica, poniéndola aun mas nerviosa, mientras le susurraba al oído.

_ ¿Aceptas?

Si se lo pedia de aquella manera, ¿Cómo negarse?, aunque sabia que el no podía hacer nada en contra de su abuelo, también sabia que a su lado nunca le ocurriría nada malo. No tuvo mas que seder ante su petición.

_ bien… pero regresaremos a la misión después de aquella visita.

El la dejo en libertad, asintiendo. Aunque no estaba del todo satisfecho con aquella respuesta, al menos ella había aceptado ir con su abuelo. Quizá, y solo quizá, estando ahí arreglaría cualquier cosa para que ella no regresara a su peligrosa misión…

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña, bajo la mirada curiosa de varios aldeanos, que habían visto aquella escena. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacerle eso a la muchacha frente a todos? Podría haberse ido al bosque con ella, fuera de la vista de todos, y entonces si obligarla a visitar a su abuelo. Suspiro, deseando pronto abandonar aquella aldea.

Entraron a la cabaña, haciendo que quienes estaban ahí les miraran interrogativamente.

_ ¿Y entonces? – pregunto Kikyo.

_ Todo listo… nos vamos – dijo InuYasha, sonriendo socarronamente.

**Ya se, mátenme si quieren por tardarme tanto. Pero es que, como habia dicho anteriormente, tenia muchas cosas que hacer. Ya mañana es mi examen de admisión, y estoy sumamente nerviosa, además de que por culpa de eso no me venia nada de ocurrencia. Aunque, también tiene algo de culpa que mi sea una Simadicta XD. Pero bueno, ya esta aquí el capitulo y espero les guste…**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**21/06/12**


	8. capitulo 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Algunas escenas basadas en Onimusha Dawn of dreams, aunque la mayoría pertenecen a su escritora Kirana Taisho.**

**Ense****ñanza del día: Piensa en los demás… o terminaras lastimado.**

**07 – Viaje a las Tierras Higurashi.**

Todos miraron completamente sorprendidos a InuYasha. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiese convencido fácilmente? Se miraron los unos a los otros y luego asintieron. Shippo corrió hacia Kagome, sonriendo tiernamente, a la vez que Kikyo se acercaba a ella igualmente sonriendo. Después le preguntaría a InuYasha como la había convencido, aunque de alguna manera se imaginaba la respuesta.

_ Entonces… vámonos – dijo, mostrando que ya tenían todo listo para su viaje. Salieron de la cabaña y tomaron la carreta de Miroku, quien había decidido acompañarlos. Los aldeanos no le quitaban la mirada de encima a aquellos chicos que instantes atrás habían hecho un completo espectáculo, y ellos lo sabían, pues se miraban el uno al otro algo apenados, y luego bajaban la mirada para esconder su rostro con su flequillo, completamente sonrojados. Shippo noto eso, y tiro del kimono de la azabache.

_ ¿Por qué están apenados? – pregunto. Ellos lo ignoraron, y aprovecharon que Kikyo dijo que todo estaba listo, para subir con una impresionante rapidez a la carreta y esconderse con un par de capas que había en esta. Kikyo les miro confundida y luego se subió a su nuevo transporte, ayudando al pelirrojo a subir, y luego dándole a Miroku ordenes que manejara la carreta.

_ ahora si – dijo la mayor de las hermanas.- ¿Por qué están tan nerviosos?

_ No es nada – dijo Kagome, quien al ver que estaban ya lejos de la aldea, se quito la capa y se dedico a jugar con su larga cabellera. InuYasha hizo lo mismo, sacando un libro y dedicándose a leerlo. No tenían la mas mínima intención de contar que era lo que había pasado, pues sabían que la joven se pondría histérica y terminarían, ella regañada y el fuertemente golpeado e inconsciente en el piso. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de ver eso.

El viaje fue bastante largo, pues ahora no era únicamente a la aldea vecina como había sido antes, si no tenían que cruzar por completo el bosque, siguiendo el rio, para llegar a aquella ciudad tan grande donde se encontraba la mansión Higurashi. Habían parado varias veces, para descansar, comer y darse un baño en las agradables aguas de aquel rio que había sido su infancia, para después regresar a su camino. Fue así durante cinco largos días, hasta llegar a ver finalmente los muros que separaban aquellas tierras de todas las demás. InuYasha sabía que, en lugar de ser para ese propósito, había sido para alejar la más lejana aldea de aquellas tierras, que era donde él vivía.

Mas sin embargo, no imaginaron que el guardia que permitía la entrada de carretas reconociese a ambas princesas, y mandara con ellos una escolta. Las dos chicas iban exageradamente aburridas de tener que soportar los 15 soldados que habían mandado a escoltarlos, además de que una de ellas ya había comenzado a sentirse nerviosa de tener que enfrentar al gran terrateniente Higurashi…

_ Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber aceptado venir – dijo, escondiendo nuevamente su mirada con el flequillo. Shippo le miraba confundido, pues ignoraba la razón por la cual ella temiese tanto ver a su abuelo, mientras InuYasha lo hacía preocupado. Iba preparado para, si intentaban apalearle, defenderla con toda su fuerza y voluntad, aunque terminara inconsciente.

_ Mientras mas te pongas nerviosa, mas sufrirás – dijo Kikyo, únicamente logrando que la joven se asustara mas de lo que ya estaba.

Por la mente de InuYasha solamente pasaban ideas crueles acerca del abuelo de la chica. ¿Qué es lo que haría para provocar tanto miedo en ella? Acaso era capaz de lastimarla. No quería ni imaginarse que haría si aquel hombre se atrevía a tocarla. Lo golpearía con fuerza.

Llegaron finalmente a la enorme ciudad. Los aldeanos miraban bastante sorprendidos y emocionados aquella sencilla carreta donde la presencia de ambas princesas opacaba todo a su alrededor. Los niños gritaban emocionados que las princesas estaban de regreso, mientras las madres los tomaban entre sus brazos para levantarlos y que viesen el paso de la carreta por sobre las de mas personas. Aquel lugar ya parecía todo un espectáculo. Al cruzar los muros de la mansión, dejaron de verse todas esas personas, siendo suplantados por los guerreros y sacerdotisas que hacían reverencias a sus princesas, hasta finalmente terminar dentro de la mansión, siendo recibidos por el príncipe Bankotsu.

_ Kagome – dijo este, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella correspondió al abrazo. Aquel joven era uno de los hermanos adoptivos de las chicas. Bastante alto y de facciones finas. Sus ojos azules, levemente rasgados, mostraban una calidez bastante grande al ver a su hermana, y su boca formaba una tierna sonrisa. Aquel era el hermano que, desde que Renkotsu había "desaparecido", se había encargado de consentir a la joven, y que además, había terminado enamorado de la gemela de esta.- me tenias muy preocupado pequeña.

_ Vaya Bankotsu. Ahora veo qué prefieres a mi hermana antes que a mí – dijo Kikyo, figurando estar dolida. El joven soltó a su hermana y se acerco a la otra, plantándole un enorme y apasionado beso.

_ Que esperabas… es mi consentida.

_ Pero yo soy tu prometida.

InuYasha se sorprendió por aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que ambos estuvieran comprometidos si eran hermanos? Kagome noto su confusión y se acerco a él, susurrándole al oído.

_ Bankotsu no es nuestro hermano de sangre, así que no hay problema alguno en esa unión.

La pareja separo sus rostros, pero sin dejar de estar abrazados, para mirar a los presentes. Notaron claramente la sorpresa en el rostro de Bankotsu, de ver al chico de ojos grises en aquella sala. Nunca habia imaginado volver a estar frente a esa persona, culpable de que su hermana estuviese triste y hubiese llorado con enorme sentimiento. Solto a Kikyo y camino hacia el, deteniéndose a corta distancia con un aire de superioridad.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, aparentemente molesto. InuYasha simplemente sonrio he hizo una reverencia.

_ Encontre a la princesa hace algunos días, y estuve protegiéndola todo este tiempo – dijo, esperando que el entendiese que no estaba para peleas. Mas, sin embargo, el joven malinterpreto aquello.

_ ¿Estuvieron solos todo este tiempo? – ignorando por completo el hecho de que ella se habia disfrazado de Kikyo y eran acompañados por cierto niño de ojos esmeraldas.- Date por muerto imbécil.

Vaya que estaba furioso. InuYasha, lo único que habia hecho para evitar un problema, fue dejarse caer sentado al piso, cruzando sus piernas, mientras esperaba que Kagome arreglara ese problema. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, para luego detener a Bankotsu.

_ El no sabia que era yo, además de que decidió acompañarme para evitar que yo muriera – dijo ella. Kikyo se acerco a ayudarla, pues no creía que fuese adecuado golpear al chico si el habia mantenido con vida a su gemela.

_ no iban solos. El los acompañaba – apuntando al pequeño niño que todos habían ignorado por unos instantes. El simplemente sonrio, he hizo una reverencia.

_ Un gusto, príncipe Bankotsu, mi nombre es Shippo – alegremente, y completamente emocionado por encontrarse en aquella enorme mansión, al lado de tres grandes figuras. Como era de esperarse de cualquier niño de su edad.

Bankotsu lanzo una ultima mirada al peli negro y luego le ayudo a levantarse.

_ Si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo a mi hermana… te asecinare.

_ no tendras razón para hacerlo.

La mirada de InuYasha delataba que nunca habia tenido malas intenciones con la joven princesa, a la vez que mostraba su alegría de haberse encontrado con ella luego de ocho años de no verse.

Fueron a la sala principal, donde platicaron todo lo vivido detalle por detalle en ese viaje, claro, ocultando algunas cosas, como el hecho de que Kagome habia estado a punto de ser una concubina, cuando estuvieron solos interrogándose el uno al otro, y cuando el la habia convencido de ir a aquella mansión. Sabian que si revelaban algo de eso, InuYasha y Bankotsu terminarían debatidos en duelo, y no querían ni pensar en ver eso.

_ Por dios Kagome – dijo el joven príncipe - ¿en que estabas pensando? No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Naraku Youkai.

_ ¡Yo si lo hubiera derrotado!

_ no lo habrias hecho – dijo InuYasha.

La chica lo miro bastante molesta, y luego recordó la razón por la que estaban en ese lugar, completamente nerviosa y asustada por lo que venia si hacia esa pregunta.

_ ¿Dónde esta el abuelo? – pregunto. Bankotsu comio un pedazo de pan que habían dejado los sirvientes frente a ellos, y le miro con esa ternura con la que siempre veía a su consentida.

_ Se esta encargando de agrandar nuestras tierras. Tengo pensado que llegara hasta mañana.

De alguna manera, eso la habia tranquilizado. Eso significaba que no tendría que encontrarse con el durante un dia mas, que podría utilizar para prepararse psicológicamente para lo que se avecinaba. ¿La golpearía? Esperaba que no, aunque sabia que la crueldad del terrateniente era demasiada. Suspiro y se levanto de donde estaba. Pronto anochecería, y lo único que pasaba por su mente era darse un baño y dormir en aquel futon que tanto extrañaba.

**He aquí el nuevo capitulo. Josjosjosjos, puede que tal vez no me tarde tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo, pues lo que es este capitulo y el siguiente ya me los tenia imaginados desde hace mucho tiempo. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, que va estar bastante interesante jejeje.**

**Ammm… otra cosa, gracias a aquellas pocas personas que leen y comentan en fanfic, me alegra que les haya encantado, pues es una historia que incluso tenia en mente desde antes de "Princesa fénix" asi que bueno… me despido.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**23/junio/12**


	9. capitulo 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Enseñanza del día****: Respeta y serás respetado.**

**08 – La llegada del abuelo… te amo.**

Luego de caminar por la mansión, dio con el lugar donde se encontraban las aguas termales. Se sentía ya algo sucia, y deseaba un baño con agua caliente. Se quito el Kimono rosa pastel que había llevado puesto durante el viaje, notando que dicha prenda estaba ya bastante sucia. Saco también su Hakama y la yukata… lista para adentrarse en aquellas deliciosas aguas. Una vez adentro, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba completamente, descansando de aquellos diez o más días que llevaba caminando por el bosque. Suspiro y se hundió un poco, hasta no poder soportar la falta de aire y tener que salir a respirar. Los sirvientes habían dejado en la habitación algunas lociones que habían hecho con flores de lirio, lo cual mostraba la razón que su cuerpo oliese casi siempre con ese delicioso aroma.

Una vez termino, salió del agua y se coloco una Yukata limpia que habían dejado también un poco alejada del agua, y se la coloco. No se pondría Kimono, pues ya era hora de descansar y de nada le serviría ponerse de aquellas pesadas ropas y luego volvérselas a quitar algunos minutos después para dormir.

No tardo en amanecer un día más. Se levanto perezosamente, tallando sus ojos y mirando a su alrededor. Notaba la presencia de alguien a su lado, pero la pereza la hacía mirar un poco borroso. Una vez esa sensación desapareció, reconoció felizmente a la chica que estaba junto a ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

_ ¡Sango! – grito emocionada. Aquella joven aparentaba al menos dieciséis años de edad. Su larga cabellera castaña iba recogida en una coleta de caballo, y sus ojos chocolates, al igual que su amiga, demostraban mucho sentimiento. Llevaba puesto un Kimono de color rosa salmón, amarrado por un lazo verde con detalles blancos. Correspondió tiernamente al abrazo, acariciando la cabeza de la azabache.

_ Me tenías preocupada Kagome – dijo terminando el abrazo y mirándole seriamente.

_ lo siento – bajando la mirada.- se que te dije que no iba a abandonar la mansión. Pero…

La chica levanto la cabeza de su amiga, sonriéndole tiernamente. Entendía a la perfección la razón por la cual ella había decidido enfrentar aquello, mas sin embargo… detestaba el hecho de que hubiese decidido meterse en peligro. Olvidaron el tema y prefirieron hablar de cosas sin sentido, mientras la castaña le ayudaba a colocarse las distintas capas de ropa que debía llevar. Se cambio la Yukata, luego sobre esta se le coloco una falda un poco ampona color blanco, Un hermoso Kimono de color verde con flores rojas y blancas que llegaba un poco más arriba que la falda blanca, y detuvo este con un lazo rojo con detalles dorados. A su vez la ayudo también a recoger sus largos cabellos en una trenza ladeada, adornando este con una diadema verde que llevaba una enorme flor roja como adorno.

_ Detesto tener que usar tantas capas de ropa – dijo molesta. Sango le sonrió tiernamente.

_ Eres una princesa, y por ende debes verte como tal. Además, esta es una ocasión especial, pues es la primera vez que InuYasha te vera vestida de esta manera – la joven se sonrojo.

_ n-no es la primera – dijo, aunque realmente sabía que no era verdad. Si la había visto con bellas ropas, mas sin embargo, no con la apariencia que realmente debía tener siendo alguien realmente importante. Suspiro.

_ Deberíamos bajar a comer – sonriendo tiernamente. La joven asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor. Al llegar, notaron que ya estaban en el lugar tanto el joven Bankotsu como InuYasha, los cuales al parecer estaban hablando. Por unos instantes, Kagome llego a pensar que se estaban peleando nuevamente, pero al verlos platicar amenamente, se tranquilizo.

_ ¿y ese milagro que están sin problemas? – pregunto, llamando la atención de los jóvenes frente a ella. Bankotsu le dedico una tierna sonrisa, dándole el buenos días, mientras que el de los ojos grises la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, impresionado.

_ Te vez bien Kagome – le dijo sonriendo. Ella giro la mirada algo apenada y se sentó en uno de los cojines del piso, esperando que llegase la comida. Pronto, todos estuvieron en la estancia, disfrutando del suculento desayuno que habían preparado. Al mismo tiempo, platicaban de cosas llamativas, como algunas visitas de científicos de otros países, que les proponían varias cosas. A Bankotsu, eso no le había llamado para nada la atención, aunque no sabía si a su abuelo si le gustase. Con la sola mención de aquella persona, Kagome se ponía bastante nerviosa y sentía el miedo invadirla. Termino con su comida y se levanto, caminando rápidamente hacia el jardín.

Tenía que pensar alguna manera de evitar tener que hablar con el terrateniente. Sabía que el castigo que le esperaba era algo fuerte, y la única manera de evitarlo era escapando. Pero también sabía que tanto InuYasha como su familia y amigos no le permitirían irse…

El joven guerrero la había visto salir de la estancia, claramente asustada. Le dolía verla así, temerosa a un castigo como si fuese una niña de 5 años. Se levanto de igual manera, diciendo estar satisfecho, y camino hacia donde ella estaba. La muchacha miraba un árbol que estaba en el jardín con gran admiración, mas sin embargo, con una mirada asustada. El se acerco y tomo la cabellera de la chica entre sus manos, como cuando eran niños, jugando con esta. Sabía que eso tranquilizaba claramente a su amiga.

Ella, al sentir alguien tomar su cabello, se asusto a un mas… Pero al notar de quien se trataba, se dedico a disfrutar de esa sensación. De alguna manera, le había hecho olvidar por completo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Se giro, y lo abrazo tiernamente.

_ gracias Inu – tranquilamente. El correspondió a su abrazo, acariciando su cabello, mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento.

_ Dime una cosa… - ella se separo para mirarle a los ojos.- ¿Por qué le temes tanto a tu abuelo?

Ella bajo la mirada, viendo sus propias manos juguetear la una con la otra.

_ Cuando ocurre algo, nos castiga cruelmente. La última vez se enojo demasiado, y me azoto con un látigo – dijo tristemente. En ese entonces, ella tenía diez años. Tenía la costumbre de vestirse con ropa sencilla, como la que usaban las campesinas, y salir de la mansión. Ese día su abuelo la había descubierto, y se había enojado en exceso. El hombre esperaba que esa costumbre hubiese desaparecido estando a gran distancia de donde vivía InuYasha.

_Veras que no lo hará – sonriéndole.- yo mismo me encargare de evitar que te ataque.

Ella negó con la cabeza, para luego mirarle nuevamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo es que había soportado estar ocho años alejada de esa mirada plateada? Le sonrió y lo abrazo nuevamente. Sentir la compañía del otro era realmente relajante para cada uno. Se habían extrañado bastante ese tiempo que habían sido alejados, y más al sufrir la tortura de tenerla frente a él, disfrazada de su hermana. Recordó entonces la plática que habían tenido en la cabaña de Miroku, de la propuesta de Kikyo y como esta lo había rechazado. Claramente, eso no se quedaría así. Aprovecho el hecho de que la joven estaba entre sus brazos y la empujo hacia un árbol, bajo la misma posición que había utilizado para retenerla e intentar convencerla de regresar.

_ ¿Qué haces? – pregunto ella sonrojada.

_ ¿Por qué rechazaste la propuesta de tu hermana? – noto como la chica se comenzaba a poner nerviosa. Y si que lo estaba. ¿Por qué le interesaba? Ella simplemente no había querido que el quedara atado a una persona que no amaba, pues sabía a la perfección lo que se sentía. Llevaba ya algún tiempo comprometida, y claramente no estaba enamorada de esa persona.

_ Ya te lo había dicho – dijo ella, bajando la mirada.- No quería que sufrieras lo que estoy sufriendo yo.

_ ¿Y quién te dijo que yo iba a sufrir? – le pregunto, con una voz tierna y tranquila. La chica levanto la mirada, viéndole realmente confundida.- al contrario. Llevo tanto tiempo conociéndote y guardándote un gran cariño, que lo sentiría ameno y divertido.

_ Como hermanos – tristemente. Cuando escucho la propuesta de su hermana, su corazón había estado a punto de salirse de su pecho, por la sorpresa y por el hecho de imaginar una vida junto a quien había amado en secreto desde que eran niños.

_ Te equivocas – notando la tristeza de la chica.- me siento incluso peor que Bankotsu. Tu no te imaginas lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que te mira como un hermano.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a la Azabache.

_ ¿Qué? – InuYasha dirigió su mano hacia la barbilla de la joven, para mantener su mirada en aquellos ojos chocolates. Esperaba realmente que, si le decía lo que en verdad sentía por ella, pudiera evitar que se casara con esa persona. Aprovechando la distancia que tenia con la chica, se acerco a sus labios y juntándolos con los suyos tiernamente. Ella estaba en un principio realmente confundida, pero no pudo evitar corresponder a aquel gesto que había deseado durante mucho tiempo, cerrando los ojos. Al separarse, el miro el rostro sonrosado de la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

_ Te amo – soltó finalmente, bastante nervioso. Aunque, había bastado con aquel beso para entender que ella le correspondía, no era suficiente. Quería que ella misma le dijera aquello, a pesar de saber que podía estar equivocado. Noto como unas traviesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la joven, la cual sonreía alegremente.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? – Pregunto, sintiendo aun mas lagrimas salir de sus ojos, como si de cascadas se tratasen.- ¿No me estas mintiendo, verdad?

El negó con la cabeza, y seco sus lágrimas, aprovechando para acariciar las rojas mejillas de la princesa. Ella no pudo contenerse más, y se soltó del agarre en el árbol, para abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras él le correspondía. Poco a poco cayeron al suelo, terminando de rodillas uno frente al otro, sin soltar su abrazo. El acariciaba su cabellera con gran ternura, enredando sus dedos de vez en cuando en aquella cascada azabache.

_ Te amo tanto, como no te imaginas – le susurro al oído. Ella se separo a duras penas de aquel abrazo, mirándole tiernamente, aun con lágrimas en su rostro.

_ Yo también… desde que éramos niños, he guardado un gran amor por ti.

Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, besándole nuevamente. Estaba tan feliz, porque por fin sentía lo que era un amor correspondido. Había escuchado aquello que desde niña había deseado escuchar. El correspondió a aquel beso que, diferente al anterior, reflejaba completamente los sentimientos de ambos, volviéndose aun más apasionado, mientras el pedía permiso para adentrarse aun mas en aquella boca.

Se separaron finalmente a falta de oxigeno, sonriéndose uno al otro, sin esperar que alguien habia visto aquella escena.

_ Esto… - escucharon la voz de alguien, y miraron de donde provenía. Un chico de larga cabellera castaña oscura, recogida en una coleta alta, y de ojos azules los miraba desde la puerta que daba al jardín. Ellos se sonrojaron fuertemente, uno mirando al árbol apenado, y la otra levantándose y caminando hacia aquel chico.

_ Y-yo no quería que vieses esto, Koga – dijo, mirándolo tristemente, aunque sorprendida por el hecho de que el mostraba estar feliz.

_ Al menos, ahora puedo detener esta falsa sin sentir culpa alguna – dijo sonriente. El había estado enamorado de otra persona, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, aunque mostrara lo contrario frente al terrateniente.- por cierto. Tu abuelo esta ya adentro, esperándolos. Debo advertirte, que él vio todo lo que paso aquí, casi desde el principio.

InuYasha se levanto rápidamente de donde estaba, caminando hacia ellos y tomando la mano de la chica. Si había visto aquello, quería decir que corrían el riesgo de recibir un severo castigo, el por no conocer su lugar, y ella por estar con alguien que no fuese su prometido. Caminaron los tres hacia adentro de la mansión, llegando al salón principal, donde los esperaban Bankotsu, Kikyo y el terrateniente. Al entrar, ella soltó la mano del chico, y camino hacia su abuelo, haciendo una reverencia.

_ Bienvenido sea, abuelo – dijo nerviosamente. El, sin perder seriedad, se acerco a ella y golpeo su mejilla con tanta fuerza, que ella termino en el piso.

_ Chiquilla estúpida, sabia que todo esto del escape era únicamente para verte con tu amante – bastante molesto.

**Josjos. ¿Qué tal? Ya se que les deje en la mejor parte, pero es que ese era mi deceo (soy mala XD) y bueno, esto es el suceso que habia imaginado y me habia convencido de empezar este fanfic. Espero les guste, y espero sus comentarios.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**30 / 06 / 12**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, unicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Enseñanza del día: No trates a los demás como no te gustaría que te trataran a ti.**

**09 – Realidad, escapando de nuevo.**

Permanecía inmóvil en el piso, con la mano cubriendo su roja mejilla a causa del golpe que había recibido del terrateniente. InuYasha rápidamente se acerco a ella, ayudándola a levantarse, y mirando con furia al abuelo de ella. Al menos ahora entendía a la perfección porque ella temía regresar a aquel lugar.

_ Como se atreve tan siquiera a tocarla – dijo bastante molesto. No le gustaba que alguien se aprovechase de su lugar para castigar de esa manera a una persona, y menos por un malentendido. Si el castigo fuera por haber ido tras de Naraku, el no se entrometería en aquello. Mas sin embargo, la estaba castigando por creer que se había escapado con él, y eso si no lo iba a permitir.

_ Deberías conocer tu lugar – dijo el terrateniente. Un joven se acerco a él, y le entrego lo que al parecer era un bastón con diseño occidental. Era algo bastante difícil de encontrar en Japón, pero realmente conocidos por poder causar daño como si de una espada sin filo se tratase. El anciano estuvo a punto de golpear al pelinegro con el bastón, de no ser por la princesa que evito dicho ataque.

_ He desobedecido las ordenes de mi abuelo – dijo seriamente, aunque debajo de aquella capa mostraba el nerviosismo y temor que estaba sintiendo.- Y recibiré mi castigo por ello.

Sin demostrar sentimiento alguno, se puso de rodillas frente a su abuelo. Ya nada podía hacer, después de todo, era algo que tenía que suceder. Lo sabía desde que había aceptado regresar a aquellas tierras, mas sin embargo, no mostraba sentimiento de culpabilidad ni mucho menos arrepentimiento, que fue lo que saco de sus casillas al terrateniente. Sin el más mínimo cuidado, golpeo el brazo de la chica con el bastón… mientras ella intentaba contener el dolor apretando la boca y los ojos.

_ Te ordene que permanecieras en el castigo, y desobedeciste – fríamente, volviendo a golpearla, pero esta vez en el hombro del brazo izquierdo. Esta vez, ella no pudo contener una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Y sabia que aquello aun iba para más.

_ También te ordene mantenerte alejada de la familia Youkai. En lugar de eso, corres a los brazos del hijo de aquella familia… a pesar de tu decidido compromiso con el joven Koga – Golpeándola esta vez con más fuerza, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido a causa del dolor. El joven guerrero no soportaba ver sufrir a su amiga, mas sin embargo ella no quería que el interviniera, y si era su deseo se mantendría alejado.

_ Y lo peor. Lo haces en tu propia casa, avergonzando a la familia – El golpe fue aun más fuerte que el anterior, haciendo que ella finalmente perdiera la fuerza y terminara completamente en el piso, soltando un grito a la vez que sus lagrimas corrían como cascadas por sus mejillas. El material del bastón que el señor utilizaba era demasiado duro, y con la fuerza que estaba utilizando, le causaba tanto dolor como si cortara su propia piel. InuYasha ya no pudo soportar más, y la ayudo a levantarse, abrazándola y mirando de forma atemorizante al terrateniente. Si volvía a golpearla, su autocontrol desaparecería y terminaría dándole muerte en ese mismo lugar. Bankotsu reacciono casi de la misma manera, quitándole el bastón a su abuelo y acercándose a la chica, al igual que Koga.

_ No puedes castigarla de esta manera. Ella nunca acepto su compromiso con Koga – dijo el oji azul, desobedeciendo por primera vez a su abuelo. Koga había decidido ayudar también con aquella situación, teniendo en cuenta que el tampoco deseaba aquel matrimonio.

_ Yo no quiero obligar a la princesa a casarse conmigo. Es más, en estos momentos tengo otra pretendiente – soltó finalmente. El estaba profundamente enamorado de otra persona, y el hecho de que Kagome negara casarse con el significaba que podría hacer su vida con aquella chica.

_ Si ella tiene que casarse realmente, ¿Por qué no con alguien que ame? – Dijo Kikyo.- después de todo, solo necesita de un hombre para heredar las tierras, y no tiene que ser alguien de alta sociedad.

_ ¡No permitiré que alguien de la familia Youkai tome el control sobre mi territorio!, ¡Antes prefiero ver muerta a esta desvergonzada! – apuntando con furia a la azabache. Bankotsu siguió peleando con el buen rato, mientras ella sin poderse contener decidió salir del lugar. Corrió con fuerza de regreso al jardín, bajo aquel árbol en el que había recibido la confesión de InuYasha, dejándose caer de rodillas al piso a la vez que se quitaba casi todas las capas de ropa que llevaba puestas, quedándose únicamente con la Yukata lo suficientemente abierta para mostrar su hombro rojo a causa de los golpes. Tenía rojos el brazo derecho, ambos hombros y una marca de golpe en su mejilla, y realmente aquellos golpes se veían mal. InuYasha y Bankotsu salieron en su búsqueda, encontrándola en aquella situación. InuYasha se sentó a su lado, abrazándola tiernamente, mientras Bankotsu revisaba las marcas de golpes que ella tenía en su cuerpo.

_ Parece que mañana te dolerán aun más de lo que duelen ahorita y, a juzgar por cómo quedaron marcados los golpes, es posible que amanezcas con moretones – la mirada del joven revelaba su preocupación por su hermana. Detestaba la forma en que su abuelo intentaba educarlos, pero realmente esa vez había sido capaz de provocar el odio del pelinegro. Nunca antes había golpeado de esa manera a alguno de sus familiares, pues comúnmente se contenía. Esa vez no lo había hecho, la había golpeado con toda su fuerza, y eso podría causarle graves problemas a ella.

La joven recordó rápidamente que aun permanecía con la Yukata medio abierta, por lo cual se separo de InuYasha bastante sonrojada, y se acomodo la vestimenta. El chico, al igual que ella, se había sonrojado al mirarla de esa manera, puesto que como la llevaba puesta instantes atrás dejaba poco a la imaginación. Una vez vestida correctamente, lo ayudo a levantarse, y luego miraron a Bankotsu.

_ Creo que ahora la mejor opción es que se alejen de aquí. La mansión en la que vivíamos antes está desocupada, y me pertenece, por lo cual sería recomendable que regresaran ahí – dijo en tono amable. InuYasha negó con la cabeza.

_ Mi aldea está completamente destrozada. Hace poco hubo un ataque, y además, sería demasiado obvio para el terrateniente que nos escondamos ahí. Yo preferiría partir hacia Kioto lo antes posible.

_ ¿Hacia Kioto? – pregunto Kagome confundida.

_ Si. Ahí tengo algunos conocidos que podrían ayudarnos. – pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica, abrazándola.

_ Pero yo tengo una misión que terminar – dijo ella algo molesta. Bankotsu la miro de la misma manera.

_ ¿Aun sigues con esa idea? No tienes ya nada que demostrar, lo mejor es que se alejen de aquí. Y no escaparas para meterte en un peligro igual o peor al que corres por permanecer aquí – la forma en que lo estaba diciendo, daba a entender a la chica que tendría que vérselas con él en el caso de que desobedeciera. Aunque, con lo vivido con el terrateniente, ningún castigo de los que fuera capaz de dar su hermano resultaban darle temor.

_ Por si acaso, deberían llevar algunos acompañantes – mirando a la pareja. Para él, el tener que soltar a su hermanita así de la nada a un hombre era algo que no quería hacer. Quería que ella permaneciese pequeña, siempre pensando que a la persona que más quiere es a su querido hermano mayor. Pero, sabía que ya nada podía hacer, y menos en esa situación. Su abuelo estaba al punto de la locura.

_ Con nosotros irán Shippo, Miroku y tu amiga Sango – dijo InuYasha.- este par ya están listos para irse, solo falta que tu le digas a Sango.

_ Y pronto tanto Kikyo como yo los acompañaremos, pero para eso tendrían que esperar. Por ahora tengo que contactar a Sota para que él se haga cargo de estas tierras, ya que el abuelo ya no está en condiciones de hacerlo.

Kagome asintió. No era recomendable que aquel hombre siguiera como el terrateniente, pues además de que ya era demasiado adulto, claramente había perdido la cordura. Y nadie mejor que Sota para el trabajo.

_ Entonces, yo iré a avisar a Sango – soltándose del abrazo de InuYasha, y mirando con una sonrisa a su abuelo. Podía caminar muy bien, puesto que solo la había golpeado en los brazos. Sin esperar respuesta de ellos, camino de regreso a la mansión, y fue en busca de la castaña. No tuvo que buscar mucho, pues ella se encontraba en la cocina revisando que todo estuviese listo para la comida.

_ ¡Sango! – llamo la azabache. Ella miro a su mejor amiga, y se acerco a ella, bastante confundida por el hecho de que llevara puesta únicamente la Yukata. Sin permitir que la princesa la abrazara, se puso en posición molesta y le miro fríamente.

_ ¡¿Por qué te quitaste el Kimono? – bastante enojada. Ella realmente deseaba que su amiga se viera bien, mas sin embargo nunca lo lograba. Siempre terminaba vestida nuevamente con ropas sencillas, o de plano con aquellos cortos kimonos que utilizaba para entrenar. Kagome la saco de la cocina, llevándola a donde no hubiera nadie, y se soltó la yukata, dejándole a Sango mirar los golpes en su cuerpo.

_ No me imagine que el terrateniente fuera capaz de castigarte de esa manera – ella volvió a acomodarse la Yukata, y le miro sonriendo.

_ Yo si lo imaginaba. Por ello nos iremos enseguida de la mansión, pero quiero que nos acompañes.

_ ¿Yo? – apuntándose a si misma con el dedo.

_ Si… tu, ayudame a preparar rápido algo de mi ropa, somos de la misma talla asi que no abra necesidad de que tu lleves algo…

La castaña se sonrojo.

_ Pero, la ropa que tú utilizas para viajar es algo…

_ ¿Algo que?

_ Atrevida…

Kagome le miro confundida. Ella usaba Kimonos cortos en sus viajes que, de no ser porque debajo de ellos llevaba un Hakama, se vería extremadamente atrevida, pues llegaban a la mitad del muslo y se abrían a los lados. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una ligera risa. Sango termino acompañándola en su momento divertido, y cuando acabaron de reír, se miraron la una a la otra sonrientes.

_ No se verá atrevida si la utilizas como yo – Comenzando a caminar hasta la habitación de la princesa. Dentro de ella, acomodaron dos sabanas blancas y comenzaron a poner ropa doblada sobre estas, para luego enredar las sabanas formando una bolsa, cambiarse de ropa (Sango opto por un Kimono rosa sencillo y Kagome uno de sus cortos kimonos de color verde y Hakama negro), y dirigirse al jardín delantero de la mansión. Ahí los esperaban ya Bankotsu, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Koga, acompañado de la chica de la que estaba enamorado, bastante acaramelados.

_ ¡Ayame! – grito Kagome emocionada, corriendo hacia la chica y abrazándola tiernamente. Ayame era una chica hermosa, de cabellos rojizos recogidos casi siempre en dos coletas y adornados con una linda flor, y de enormes ojos esmeraldas.

_ Princesa Kagome – dijo ella tiernamente, correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga. Ella sabía a la perfección del compromiso que tenían la princesa y su amado, más sin embargo también sabía que ninguno de los dos deseaba esa unión, por lo cual nunca guardo rencor. Al contrario, se hizo gran amiga de la princesa.

Bankotsu abrazo por última vez a su hermana, dándole palabras de apoyo, a la vez que acariciaba su cabello. La echaría de menos, pero esta vez al menos sabía que ella estaría bien. Al separarse, la chica se dirigió al lado de InuYasha, tomando su mano. El miro a Bankotsu.

_ Mas te vale que mi hermana este bien. Si no, yo mismo me encargare de matarte – fríamente. El joven asintió, nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara a ella. Una vez todos se despidieron, subieron a la carreta… y vieron a lo lejos al pelinegro y a la pareja sonreir.

**Listo. Lamento la demora, pero no encontraba el cuaderno donde tenia el capitulo, y no quería cambiarle nada… NADA… me gusto mucho como quedo el capitulo y espero les guste también. ¿Qué pasara una vez lleguen a Kioto? Esperen el siguiente capitulo n.n**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**16 / 06 / 12**


	11. Explicación de la trama

**Bien… como leyeron el titulo, esto es una explicacion del fanfic, de donde proviene y que cosas hasta ahora son mias o son sacadas de otros lugares.**

La historia esta basada en el videojuego Onimusha Dawn of dreams, de capcom, y en los mangas "Onimusha Night of Genesis 1 y 2" mientras que los personajes fueron tomados del anime y manga "InuYasha".

En la historia original, el nombre del protagonista es Hideyasu Yuki, pero lleva como apodo "Soki, the Oni of the Ash" y viene siendo InuYasha en el fanfic. La chica es de nombre "Akane Yagyu", pero tomo el nombre de "Jubei Yagyu", que viene siendo Kagome.

Akane (Kagome) nunca en su vida tuvo una hermana gemela, de hecho es hija única. Va en busca de Munenori Yagyu (Renkotsu) por haber traicionado el clan. En esta historia, el abuelo de Akane es realmente bueno, y estaba enfermo y a punto de morir.

En la historia Original, Soki esta en busca de Hideyoshi (Naraku) para matarlo porque esta controlando a los genmas, demonios que causan estrajos.

En la historia Original, Soki y Akane (InuYasha y Kagome) NO eran amigos de la infancia. Se conocen porque Akane lo ataca pensando que era un enemigo, y luego se une a su equipo.

La relación de Akane y Soki en el juego es bastante confusa, pues no se sabe si Akane siente por el amor, o simplemente lo siente como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

En Onimusha, la que si es amiga de la infancia, y esta enamorada de Soki (InuYasha) es Ohatsu (Sango) y a su vez Roberto (Miroku), que es un joven español, esta enamorado de ella. Aquí cambie eso, combinando la relación de Ohatsu y Soki con la de Akane y Soki, para representar los sentimientos de InuYasha y Kagome.

En Onimusha, Akane NUNCA escapo, su abuelo acepto que ella fuese en busca de munenori, por lo tanto nunca tubo problemas con su abuelo… y nunca tuvo que escapar.

**SPOILERS (SI NO QUIERES SABER QUE VA A PASAR NO LO LEAS)**

9– En la historia original, al llegar a Kioto por primera vez el equipo es separado, dejando solos a Ohatsu (Sango) y a Soki (InuYasha), cosa que estrecha su relación. Aquí eso no va a pasar, pues todos permanecerán separados durante dos años porque InuYasha descubrirá que no es Hijo de Naraku, si no de otro hombre y que tiene un hermano, y resulta que realmente es un Hanyou (por eso en los primeros capítulos Kagome piensa que es un enemigo), y se va 2 años con ellos a entrenar para finalmente regresar como el InuYasha que todos conocemos, de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados y orejitas.

10 – La segunda vez que van a Kioto, en Onimusha, no es después de mucho tiempo, y en el lugar Soki (InuYasha) muere, dejándole su trabajo a la niña que consideraba su hermana, y que parece ser la persona de la que se habia enamorado (esto no es 100% acertado, eso pensamos algunos porque es de la única que se despidió de forma emotiva), que es Akane (Kagome), mientras ella le gritaba que no abandonara a Ohatsu que tanto lo amaba, y finalmente suelta "y a mi… por favor… no me dejes sola"

11 – Esto claramente no lo hare yo. Kagome crece y estrechara su relación con InuYasha ahora que ya tiene 16 años, hasta finalmente unir su vida por completo a el antes de la batalla final en Kioto… osease que Tal vez habrá lemon… TAL VEZ.

**Bueno. Eso es lo único que Spoileare. No les dire realmente el final, porque aun falta. A su vez subi capitulo, que viene siendo el capitulo 9 que esta antes de esta explicacion, para que lo lean n.n**


	12. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Ense****ñanza del día: No compres un árbol de Sakura en México, se ponen rojos en lugar de rosas (100% comprobado)**

**10 –Un inevitable enfrentamiento en Kioto.**

Estaban ya bastante alejados de las tierras Higurashi. Se habían detenido a descansar, pues no tardaría mucho en anochecer y podrían seguir su viaje al día siguiente. Simplemente estaban sentados platicando de cualquier cosa que les venía en mente. De la cantidad de chicas que habían salido con Miroku, de las aventuras que InuYasha había tenido para defender su aldea, de los problemas de cocina de Sango y del encierro de Kagome. Después, los chicos se infiltraron en el bosque a buscar algo que comer, mientras ellas prendían una fogata.

_ Hasta que al fin dieron el primer paso – dijo Sango sonriendo, con algunas maderas en las manos.

_ Aunque todo eso creo el malentendido. Como mi abuelo me vio con InuYasha, se metió en la cabeza que me había escapado para estar con él – la castaña miro sorprendida a su amiga. Vaya que aquel hombre ya tenía bastantes problemas mentales… golpear a su nieta por eso.

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar. Decidieron que ellos cocinarían mientras ellas platicaban o algo, más sin embargo Kagome negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba estar sola un instante para hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer. Tomo su espada y se infiltro en el bosque, hasta llegar al rio y verse en el agua. Su abuelo buscaba una chica de cabellos largos azabaches, y ella tendría que cambiar eso. Recogió el cabello en una coleta, y desenvaino su espada… cortando su cabello. Ahora, la cabellera le llegaba a medio cuello, y estaba toda degrafilada, dando una apariencia más bien masculina. De esa manera, los despistaría bastante. Aunque no se esperaba que alguien la hubiese visto.

_ ¿Por qué cortaste tu cabello? – escucho. Ella volteo a donde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose con InuYasha, que la miraba confundido.

_ Era necesario. Así tardaran aun más en dar con nosotros.

Alejando su mirada de la de InuYasha. Frente al rio, mirando su reflejo, hasta sentir que el chico la abrazaba por detrás. Ahora, el reflejo había cambiado, convirtiéndose en una imagen que deseaba mantener por mucho tiempo. Kagome se giro, para quedar frente a él y recargar su cabeza en el pecho del joven. Aun le dolían los hombros, mas sin embargo el hecho de tenerlo así junto a ella le reconfortaba.

_ Has vuelto a ser la chica a la que conocí. Se me hacia extraño que trajeras el cabello largo, si tu dijiste que lo detestabas – recargando su cabeza en la de ella. Aun la recordaba cuando niña, con una mirada alegre, y un corto cabello azabache que la hacía sentir algo más ligera, y le evitaba tener calor. Varias veces la había visto en el rio, cortándose el cabello de la misma manera, aunque nunca podía evitarlo.

_ Sango no quería que lo cortara – dijo, separándose un poco de él para mirarlo. Aunque vio algo realmente extraño. Por unos pocos segundos, noto que el cabello de él se tornaba del color de la plata. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y tomo uno de los mechones del chico, confundiéndolo. Su cabello ya había regresado al habitual negro.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto. Ella negó con la cabeza. Seguramente había sido solamente su imaginación. Soltó su cabello y se volvió a abrazar a él, siendo correspondida. Permanecieron un tiempo de esa manera, sin hablar una sola cosa, viendo el rio frente a ellos. Ese rio que, a pesar de haber estado separados, los unía.

_ Te quiero – dijo ella, soltándose de su abrazo. El poso su mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello un poco, mientras le dedicaba una alegre sonrisa.

_ Yo no te quiero… Te amo – Cambiando sus manos de posición, hasta que quedaron en las mejillas de la chica. De esa manera, pudo acercarla a él… para robarle un beso. Ella, sin dudarlo un solo segundo, correspondió, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él. Se separaban unos instantes, respirando, para luego volver a besarse. Duraron un rato de esa manera, hasta que el chico cambio nuevamente la posición de sus manos. Una de ellas, termino en la cintura de la joven, mientras la otra enredada en su corta cabellera azabache, logrando así profundizar el beso. Quería dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía por ella, demostrárselo. Pero, al recordar que ella podía aun no estar preparada para dar aquel paso, termino el beso, dedicándole una de esas tantas sonrisas que ella adoraba.

_ Deberíamos regresar con los demás – susurro. Kagome asintió, y soltó el abrazo, para tomar la mano de su amado y comenzar a caminar en dirección a los demás.

Durante su viaje, no ocurrió gran cosa. El paisaje no cambiaba, por más que seguían avanzando, a su alrededor veían arboles, y a su lado izquierdo, el interminable rio seguía su rumbo. Sango había regañado fuertemente a la joven, por el hecho de que cortara su cabello. Pero cuando esta le explico la razón, no pudo más que suspirar. De cierta manera, tenía razón. Así, la búsqueda se detendría un poco.

Pasaron los días, y finalmente llegaron a aquella ciudad. Kioto quedaba frente a ellos. Era de noche, y parecía que tenían festival, puesto que las luces de las velas alumbraban toda la ciudad, dándole un aspecto mágico. Aunque, no esperaron que los arboles de cerezo del lugar se vieran ya afectados. Parte de la luz de la ciudad, era creada por dichos arboles, que brillaban tan bellamente. Lástima que esa belleza, solo trajera desgracias.

Bajaron de la carreta, encontrando dos seres bastante peculiares, que hablaban cosas extrañas.

_ El gran Naraku ya ha llegado – dijo uno de ellos, mientras el otro se acercaba a el.

_ Hemos exterminado ya a la mayoría de los aldeanos, únicamente quedamos nosotros los genma…

_Genma_

¿Qué demonios era eso? Se miraron entre ellos, interrogantes, para luego alejarse poco a poco hasta quedar fuera de la vista de aquellos seres.

_ ¿Han escuchado eso? – pregunto Sango, bastante sorprendida.

_ Si. No puedo creer que ya haya llegado el problema hasta acá – contesto InuYasha, abrazando protectoramente a Kagome, que tenía toda la pinta de querer entrar al castillo para atacar a Naraku. Se suponía que habían llegado a Kioto para evitar ese encuentro, mas sin embargo, quien diría que Naraku se encontraría ahí.

_ No podemos dejarlo con vida – dijo Kagome, con una seriedad que sorprendió a todos. Sin esperarlo dos veces, desenvaino su espada y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban aquellos dos seres.

_ ¡Idiota! – grito InuYasha, comenzando a seguirla con espada en mano. Al llegar junto a ella, encontró a los dos seres muertos, y a la chica peleando arduamente contra los demás. Uno de ellos, intento acecinarle rápidamente haciendo un corte horizontal, pero ella esquivo con gran facilidad su ataque, dando una maroma hacia atrás, para luego hacer ella el mismo corte en el, terminando con su vida. Aquellos seres no sangraban, y al morir, se volvían polvo, lo que demostraba que no eran seres vivos. InuYasha alcanzo a ver a otro que corría hacia la chica, y se posiciono frente a ella, cortándolo a la mitad.

_ ¿Qué haces? – pregunto ella.

_ Protegiéndote – sin voltear a ella, volvió a lanzar un ataque, cortando varios de un golpe.

_ No servirá de nada si no hago esto sola – dijo nuevamente, atacando a otro que estaba detrás de ella. Pronto, los demás se unieron a ellos. Shippo, como hechicero, comenzó a quemar a los monstros con llamas azules. Sango saco una escopeta de época (ya existían en esa época) y comenzó a disparar, mientras esquivaba las estocadas de ellos. Miroku, con su báculo, los golpeaba con fuerza. Pronto se encontraron en el centro de la ciudad, rodeados por aquellos seres.

_ Tengan cuidado – dijo Miroku, sacando algunos pergaminos y lanzándolos, quemando así a varios de sus enemigos.

_ Ya los sabemos – Sango disparo al cielo, logrando que varias llamaradas blancas cayeran alrededor de ella. Luego, tomo posición disparando al piso, y de este las mismas llamaradas atacaron directamente a varios de los monstros.

Kagome, sin esperar un instante, comenzó a golpearlos para poder abrirse paso y llegar al castillo. Los chicos la siguieron rápidamente. No era momento de separarse, y menos porque sabían que el lugar era más que peligroso.

_ ¡Kagome! ¡No vayas a cometer una locura! – grito InuYasha, alcanzándola y tomándola de la mano, para así detenerla.

_ ¡Suéltame! – dijo, moviendo con fuerza su mano para intentar soltarse. InuYasha aprovecho la posición al ver seres acercarse, y con un rápido movimiento, corto a varios de ellos. Una vez estuvieron libres, se posiciono frente a ella, con sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

_ Si vas a hacer esto, al menos, permíteme ayudarte – dijo seriamente. Ella miro hacia otra parte, ligeramente molesta.

_ Haz lo que quieras – soltándose de su agarre para seguir su camino al castillo. Los demás la siguieron de cerca. Misteriosamente, el camino estaba más que libre. No aparecían mas enemigos, únicamente los pétalos brillantes cayendo de los arboles. Aunque eso no duro mucho. De la nada, uno de esos monstros, de tamaño colosal, apareció frente a ellos. La joven dio un ligero suspiro, posicionándose para atacar, aunque quien diría que otra persona estaba con ellos. De un solo ataque, termino con el gigante, para luego bajar flotando frente a ellos.

Era un joven, de larga cabellera plateada. Su ropa era toda blanca, con detalles sencillos, y una armadura plateada. Una larga estola colgaba de su espalda. Una vez estuvo frente a ellos, notaron sus rasgos faciales. Ojos dorados, tan penetrantes que de un momento a otro el miedo llego a la azabache. Marcas moradas, al parecer de garras, detallaban sus mejillas, y una luna adornaba su frente.

_ Vaya, quien diría que toparía con mas seres patéticos – dijo fríamente. Se poso frente a ellos al ver a más enemigos acercarse, y movió su brazo elegantemente. De sus dedos, un látigo brillante broto, y termino con todos los que querían atacarlos. Luego, dirigió su dorada mirada al joven de ojos grises.

_ Hasta que he dado contigo, InuYasha – dijo. El joven lo miro sorprendido.

_ ¿Quién eres?

_ No es momento de explicaciones – dijo mirando al frente.- síganme.

Comenzó a correr rápidamente, acabando con todo a su paso. Aquellas carreteras eran más que inmensas, habían algunas carretas destrozadas, y los arboles seguían con un increíble brillo. No tardaron mucho en ser detenidos por un gran ejército de enemigos. Todos intentaron atacar, pero el joven de melena plateada abrió un camino.

_ Ustedes dos – refiriéndose a InuYasha y a Kagome.- Adelántense. En cuanto terminemos con ellos los alcanzaremos.

Kagome asintió, y comenzó a correr en aquella dirección, siendo seguida por InuYasha. Aunque, el camino no parecía ser fácil. Ahora estaban en completo bosque, que tenía un camino marcado por donde ellos estaban pasando. Algunas bolas de luz rondaban por el lugar, y claramente no parecían buenas. Pero, para suerte de ellos, no eran rápidas. Tuvieron que ir caminando, para esquivar con facilidad esas misteriosas esferas.

_ Una vez comience mi enfrentamiento con tu padre, mas te vale que no te metas – dijo, con aquel aire frio que había mostrado cuando fingió ser Kikyo. El joven negó con la cabeza.

_ Te dejare pelear, pero si la cosa se pone fea, te protegeré – adelantándose un poco. Ella suspiro y siguió su camino. Pronto llegaron a unas grandes escaleras, que subieron con una velocidad casi increíble, hasta terminar en un dojo. Intentaron cruzar por otra parte, pero parecía haber una barrera. Sin poderlo evitar, entraron a dicho dojo. Todo estaba oscuro, haciendo que ver a su alrededor fuera imposible.

_ ¿Quién diría que la vería aquí, princesa? – escucharon. En un instante, el lugar se ilumino, dejando a la vista a un hombre de cabellera negra risada, y oscuros ojos rojos. Este parecía estar flotando ligeramente. Junto a él estaba Renkotsu, viendo a su hermana fríamente. La chica se coloco en posición de batalla, apuntando hacia aquel de cabellos risos.

_ Naraku… al fin he dado contigo.

Renkotsu se atravesó entre ellos.

_ Permítame empezar esto, mi señor – dijo formalmente.

_ Hazlo.

Desenvaino su espada, y apunto hacia su hermana menor. Duraron unos instantes, apuntándose uno al otro, hasta que Kagome decidió tomar la iniciativa. Lanzo una estocada, que fue esquivada por el mayor. Este aprovecho la posición de la chica, y golpeo con el mango de la espada su espalda, haciendo que cayera al piso. Desde su posición, lanzo un corte a las piernas del hombre, que termino también cayendo al suelo. Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron un intenso choque de espadas, logrando hacerse una que otra herida para nada grave. Claramente, se notaba la similitud de estilos.

InuYasha simplemente miraba la escena, bastante sorprendido. Aquella chica no parecía ser su Kagome. Se movía tan rápidamente, que casi parecía una ninja. En varias ocasiones, Renkotsu había intentado matarla de un golpe, pero ella había eludido el ataque como si nada.

_ Haz mejorado – dijo de forma burlona. La chica movió un poco su cabello, para luego posicionarse para volver a atacar.

_ Debo terminar esto rápido.

Corrió hacia él, lanzando un sencillo ataque hacia la cabeza que, de no ser por la energía que protegió al hombre, hubiese terminado con su vida. Renkotsu hizo un simple movimiento con sus manos, y varios cuervos aparecieron en la estancia, lanzándose hacia ella…

**¿Qué tal? Lamento la tardanza en publicar el capitulo, pero mi imaginación estaba muerta. Tuve que terminar el juego de Onimusha cuatro veces para poder acomodar esta batalla. En si, el momento esta basado completamente en la primera batalla contra Hideyoshi (Naraku) solo que originalmente llegaba Soki (InuYasha) solo, y no aparecían ni Akane (Kagome) ni Munenori (Renkotsu)**

**Si quieren ver la batalla original, pongan Youtube y el siguiente link después**

**watch?v=84mElNv5PYg&feature=relmfu**

**listo. Todo suyo, que lo disfruten.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**11 / 09 / 12**


End file.
